


Lily Luna and the untimely mistake

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse in just a few chapters, Angst, Child Lily Luna, Cute, Death Eaters, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Gryffindor, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Platonic Cuddling, Time Travel, and so the story starts it’s not so happy arc, but now I actually care about the plot of this story, i wrote them on my phone, small dose of torture, the first few chapters are really shitty I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: After Lily Luna is kindly invited to watch her brother James board the Hogwarts' express she make the ultimate mistake of destroying her aunts latest invention, throwing her back to the worrisome 1977. Meeting the students of this year, Lily pushes herself to be friends with her grumpy grandfather, convince the sad Remus Lupin that he to is intact as beautiful as everyone else, and help her namesake know why being muggleborn is nothing to be ashamed of.





	1. Lily Luna's unfortunate mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may seem a bit boring but it's just setting up for my grand plot, I'm glad your reading and I really hope you enjoy!

Six year old Lily Luna clung helplessly to her father, Harry James Potter.

"Now Lily, you'll get to go to Hogwarts in a few years," Her father told her softly.

They both knew that it would be more than just a few years. Lily was only six and watching Teddy swing his school trunk back-and-forth lazily wasn't appealing to her.

"Daddy!" Lily sobbed as she wiped her tear stricken face onto his robes "I wanna go to hoggy-warts!"

Harry gently patted her hair that was a shiny red colour and curled inwards at the end.

"Rose is coming over for dinner, that will be fun, right?" Harry asked, attempting to calm to over-dramatic child.

"No" Lily whinged, balling her small hands into little angry fists.

"No?"

"Hoggy-warts" she snapped, now using her fists to hit him.

"Lily" Harry said softly, hoping to grab her attention.

Lily continued hitting her father.

"Lily" he repeated, slightly more sternly.

Lily let out a gross sob as her hits got weaker.

"Lily!" Harry yelled, grabbing her hands to stop her from any further attacks.

Lily looked up at him, more tears building up in her eyes. She noticed the stern and cross expression her father held, and instantly realised she'd lost this battle, although she would never admit it.

"You are being extremely silly right now! Go up to you're room, and you can stay there until you've learned how to control yourself!" Harry snapped, not flinching in expression when Lily started crying harder."Now Lily!" He enforced, watching grumpily as she ran up the stairs to get to her bedroom, tripping twice.

Lily landed angrily onto her bed, sobbing loudly into her pillow and clinging possessively to her blankets. She banged her legs aggressively and forced her face further into her pillow.

She tore her face away from her bed and snatched up the pink cotton pillow chucking it harshly at the small children's vanity she'd gotten for Christmas the previous year, a few of her toys fell off of it and into the carpeted ground with a small 'thud'.

Forcing herself to stand up, Lily stormed towards her fallen toys and picked them up cautiously, checking to see if she'd caused her toys any damage. None. Good.

A small knock erupted from her door, and Lily saw her mother's head peak in though the doorway.

"Lily? What's wrong sweetie?" Her mother asked gently. Lily let out an angry breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, and rushed over to her mother, forcing her into a tight hug.

"Lily, Daddy said you hit him, is that true?" Her mother, Ginny, asked.

Lily nodded her head gently against her mother's stomach, "Multiple times".

"Multiple times!" Ginny said faking surprised, prying her daughter away so she could look her in the eye, "Why would you do that, sweetie?".

"I wanna go to hoggy-warts" Lily mumbled.

"Hogwarts" her mother corrected.

Lily just nodded her head sadly.

"We're leaving soon, you know" Ginny told her "do you still want to come? It's James first year at Hogwarts".

"When will it be mine?" Lily asked curiously, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"One day, now do you want me to brush your hair quickly?"

Lily nodded her head, grabbing a pink ribbon for her hair.

Lily tugged on her mother's hand, pulling her to the dining room of their home, number 12 Grimmauld place.

"Now you be nice to daddy, okay?" Lily's mother said, pulling Lily onto her lap. Lily nodded her head, handing her mother her favourite hairbrush.

Lily hummed gently as her mother brushed her hair.

"How do you want to have you hair done?"

"Plait!"

"Alright sweetheart, sit still, okay?"

Lily just nodded her head.

Ginny made quick work of doing her daughter's hair and finished it off by putting in her daughter's ribbon.

"Gin, 'Mione owled. Said she wanted to show me something and decided to meet us at the platform instead of here" Harry's voice entered their ears as he stepped into the room, waving her letter as if to prove a point.

Lily thought it best to look away.

"So have you decided to behave?" Harry, her father asked.

Lily mumbled something that sounded alot like 'if I have to'.

Harry smiled and walked over, embracing Ginny in a quick kiss, earning a loud 'ew' out of Lily.

"Mum! Are we going to leave yet?" James yelled storming in, a quiet eight year old Albus Severus following him.

"Depends, do you have everything?"

"I already told you this morning!"

"James"

"Yes Mum, I have everything" he huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Don't speak in such a tone to you're Mother, James" Harry said crossly, lifting Lily of of Ginny and putting her on his shoulders.

Lily let out a squeal of delight as she held onto her father's messy black hair.

"Can I come to the platform?" Albus asked gently, stepping out from behind James.

"Of course, for asking so nicely" Ginny smiled, standing up and walking over to kiss the top of Albus's head, ignoring James snickering behind her.

"Do you need help grabbing your stuff?" Harry asked.

James shook his head "Teddy took it downstairs for me" he told them "Wanted to hang out with my new owl".

"Didn't he have his own familiar?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but... A turtle can't send love letters to his dear Victoire" James said, smirking.

"I can hear you!" A voice yelled.

Ginny covered had mouth as she attempted to hide a snort, whilst Harry grinned mischievously.

"Vicky!" Lily yelled, excited to hear the name of one of her favourite cousins, besides Rose of course.

"Yes Vicky, Lily, do you know that she and Teddy are in love" James chimed, grinning evilly.

"Teddy?" Lily asked, thinking back to her cool god brother whose hair could change colours.

"Yeah" James replied "Teddy".

"Are they gonna marry?" Lily asked innocently.

"James!" A voice snapped "Stop!"

James just grinned.

"Are they gonna have babies?" Lily asked, tilting her head to get a better look at James.

Loud footsteps were now charging to the dining room.

"Yeah, Lils" James huffed, as if meaning that much was obvious, "they're going to have heaps, six daughters and six sons".

Lily clapped her hands excitedly as she stared wide eyed at a Teddy Lupin, who was red face and puffing and leaning angrily against the doorway.

"We are not having kids, James" Teddy spat, glaring daggers at James.

"Aha!" James shot, pointing an accusing finger at Teddy "So you don't deny Marriage!".

Teddy jumped at the smaller boy, now wrestling him on the floor.

"Boys, stop" Ginny ordered, now swallowing back laughter.

Albus was showing a shy grin as he a step back, therefore escaping out of the room in general.

"Boys! You have a train to catch, and we're meeting your aunt 'Mione there" Ginny said a little louder and a little more confidently.

Teddy did quick work of shoving James off of him, and then standing up and brushing the imaginary dirt off his pants.

James scowled but a smile was on his face.

"Ready for Hogwarts then?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Hoggy-hoggy-hog-warts!" Lily yelled, letting one hand let go of her father's hair and throw a punch to the air.

"You're not going to Hogwarts Lily" Albus mumbled, he hadn't meant to be rude but he was moody over the fact he wasn't going either.

"I wanna go" Lily pouted "'snotfair".

"Speak properly, Lily" James said, brushing his shoulders.

"James she's six" Albus told his brother, an eyebrow raised.

"So? you're eight and you speak fine, it's only a two year difference" Janes retorted.

"No more fighting, lets go" Harry said, suddenly turning to Ginny "I'll drive?".

Ginny nodded approvingly.

"Then off we go!" Harry said loudly, throwing a dramatic hand gesture, one that hadn't really meant anything but made little Lily giggle anyway.


	2. Lily on the Platform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is finally at the platform and is ready to wave goodbye to her older brother, pity she didn't look where she was goin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting as many chapters as possible as I want to be ready to write more and more!

"Aunt 'Mione!" Lily squealed as she ran over and into the arms of her bushy haired aunt.

"Hello Lily," Hermione cooed, picking up and holding Lily.

"Where's uncle Ron? Did he bring any tricks?" Lily asked quickly, looking around to see if he was here.

"Oh no, he'll be over for dinner with Rose and Hugo," Hermione said very primly.

"Oh," Lily said, slightly disappointed.

"Why, am I no fun?" Hermione said, faking hurt.

"Wha? Nonono, I love aunt 'Mione," Lily said, suddenly looking very guilty for such a small child.

"That's good," Hermione said the slightest mischievous grin, "because I picked you up a parcel from their shop!"

"Weaslehs-Wizars-wheezehs!" Lily shouted.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Hermione corrected.

"Oh good Harry, our Hermione is back to her normal self," Ginny grinned.

Hermione blushed slightly as Lily tore the parcel from her arms, and smiled widely at her.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, her face quickly working into a frown "You're not mad are you?".

"What for? Buying gifts for our kids instead of your own?" She retorted.

Hermione responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyway," Hermione said, her voice retreating back to its very posh tone "nice to see you Harry, Ginny".

Ginny took Lily from her arms, as Harry leant in and gave the posh witch a hug.

"So you have something to show us?" Ginny questioned.

"Oh, oh yes. You see I've been wor-"

"MUuuUm! Let's go already," James whined, as he stood impatiently outside of platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione stifled a giggle as she watched

Ginny roll her eyes.

"It's fine," Hermione started, waving them off "It's your first boy's first year at Hogwarts" she reasoned.

"He's not our first" Harry said quietly, only Hermione and Ginny heard, as he spared a glance at Teddy.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding, whilst Ginny gave a one armed hug to her husband.

Harry smiled gratefully at her as he and Ginny walked over and started explaining to their son how to get into the platform. Hermione walked over as soon as Al had made his way through with Teddy holding his hand.

Ginny quickly ran though with Lily in her arms.

"Just like old times?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled as they walked straight through.

"James you get back here and hug your mother goodbye!" Ginny snapped.

Albus quickly walked over to Harry and Hermione, a small grin on his face.

"Mum is yelling at James for trying to get straight onto the train" he told them.

Harry smiled and quickly walked over to James just to engulf him in a big hug before he ran straight to the train.

Ginny did a large sigh before grabbing Harry's hand and walking back over to Hermione.

"Albus do you mind playing with your sister?" Hermione asked gently looking at the Harry lookalike.

"It's fine Aunty," Albus told her, waving it off "Lils? Where are you?".

Lily was quick to escape her mother's grasp, and run towards Albus.

"Yes?"

"Come on Lily, lets play a game,"

"Tag! Oh please, can we play tag?"

Albus nodded and quickly touched her shoulder, "Tag!" he yelled before running in the opposite direction. Lily let out a large giggle before following after him, leaving behind the smiling adults.

Harry's attention quickly turned back to Hermione.

"Would you like to tell us this 'exciting' news?" He asked, Hermione scowled at his hint of sarcasm.

"Well, you remember my promotion two months ago?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, big celebration, I remember, Ron got so drunk he decided to bet how many annoying things he could do before I found out," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione did a small eye roll on behalf of her husband's stupid behaviour.

"Yes, but my new position granted me permission to work on a very important project-"

"Which is?" Harry interrupted.

"Harry don't interrupt," Hermione scolded "I'm getting there!".

Harry smirked a little but decided it best to leave it be.

"As I was saying," Hermione said grudgingly "I've been working non stop for the last month and a half, and I've now finished the proto type, it was much easier than expected, using a lot of muggle theory and science and then combing that with our world's ma-"

"'Mione!" Ginny snapped, waving her hand in front of the babbling witch.

"Right, right, sorry," Hermione told them looking a little flustered.

"I invented a new time turner,"

"You did?!" Harry and Ginny yelled, earning a few glares from other families.

"Honestly, I told you it wasn't that hard, with all this prior knowledge on older ones of course," she said whilst reaching into her handbag.

She pulled out a long golden chain, that at first glance some might think to be a necklace, but as she kept pulling, a large locket like thing appeared.

She picked up the locket, that was large yet not very thick and was the same colour of gold as the chain. She pried it open, and what amazed them most was the sight of two time-turners merged together, once alot like Hermione's original from third year and a second that was silver with bright blue sand inside of it.

"Wow," Harry breathed, not daring to look away, worried that if he did it wouldn't be there if he looked again.

"Yeah wow," Hermione said, a little bit smugly.

"So what makes it different from others?" Ginny asked, only met by Harry's confused glance "It does do something different from your usual time turner right?".

Hermione looked slightly offended by the question.

"Of course!" Hermione snapped "It can go back decades and with the help of the blue sand" she said pointing to the turner with the blue sand "It allows you to change things without a paradox".

Harry reduced his gaze from the time turner and forced himself to look at Hermione "You mean?".

"Yes Harry," Hermione said nodding.

"My parents, Sirius, we could save lives," he muttered.

Hermione nodded her head, indicating he was on the right track.

"So how would you set the time?" Ginny asked "And how would you get back?".

Hermione smiled broadly "Point your wand at it and concentrate on the date you want, and once there you can go to any other time all the way up to the present date" she showed them by pointing her wand at it, and Black letters printed out onto the gold, showing the random year she'd picked '1977'.

"Brilliant," Harry muttered.

"You sound like Ron when I told him we could save Fred," Hermione chucked, causing Ginny to stare at her.

"Could you really?" Ginny asked, looking almost disbelievingly at her.

"If we saved Harry's parents, we'd have to go back and destroy horocruxes, therefore killing Voldemort. And if Voldemort is dead-" Hermione said.

"No one else would get hurt," Ginny said, finishing her sentence.

"When would it be ready?" Harry asked.

"Give me three months to perfect it and ready a plan, and we're back in action," she responded.

"And back in time" Harry smirked.

Hermione swatted his shoulder playfully, and Ginny grinned pulling her into a quick hug.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a youthful squeal as they turned to see Lily running at them, her arms outstretched, one of them holding her gift from Hermione.

Not prepared to act quick enough, Hermione froze on the spot, her arm still outstretched with the time turner in it.

Lily ran straight into it knocking it to the floor, she let out a strange cry as she fell on top of the locket. Harry's eyes widened as he heard the sound of cracking glass, and by the sudden looks of the other two they heard it as well.

"Mummy?! 'Mione?!" Lily yelled, panic in her voice.

Before they could react, light enveloped the small child, and the girl and the time turner were no more.


	3. Lily meets the Gryffondors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily meet Lily! As Lily is thrown in time she finds herself in the need of some assistance, good thing the head girl is ready to help her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the punctuation and grammar in this one is horrible but hopefully in either the next one or the one after it'll be back to normal!

Lily looked around quickly, the platform was filled with people but her parents and aunty 'Mione weren't in sight.

"Mummy?" She said quietly, almost scared to speak louder and be greeted by silence.

"Daddy?"

Again nothing.

Lily felt a small tear escape her eye.

"Aunt 'Mione?"

...

Lily looked around frantically, they'd been with her just a second ago, absent mindedly she reached for the necklace that she'd run into that her aunt had been holding.

"Aunty?" She called "you dropped your necklace". Lily looked around and noticed a lady with pretty red hair. Her Mummy had pretty red hair.

Quietly she made her way over to the girl, silently hoping that it was her red headed Mother, Ginny.

She tugged on the girl's sleeve.

"Mummy?" She asked softly, the girl turned around but she was greeted with a face much younger than her Mother's.

The girl looked at her for a second, and Lily suddenly felt quite silly.

"Yes?" The girl asked softly, her green eyes reminding her of her dad's eyes.

"S-sorry" Lily said "I thought you were my Mummy".

The girl's face softened considerably and she kneeled down in a kind way, "Have you lost your Mummy?" She asked, Lily just nodded her head.

"Do you want me to help you to find her?" She asked, Lily just nodded.

"Don't be scared, I'm head girl, it's my job to help you" the girl told her, standing up and taking hold of her hand.

"My Mummy looks like me... But with freckles, and she's really pretty" lily said not really thinking about it "like you".

The girl smiled generously at her.

"Do you know the name of you mum?" She asked.

"her name is Mummy"

"yes, but what is her real name?"

Lily Luna's eyes narrowed in confusion, "It's Mummy, isn't it?".

"Well what do other people call her?"

"Um, sometimes when they're really angry they call her" Lily leant in closer to the girl "A right old bitch"

The taller girl smiled, but appeared to be holding back laughter.

"How does she introduce herself?" The older girl questioned "to strangers" she added quickly.

"Oh, she says things like "Oy git the names Ginny not hot stuff!" She said loudly, as if to show the point.

"last name?"

Lily shrugged "I forget it sometimes... But I'll remember it, I'm sure" she said with certainty.

"So how'd you lose them?"

"I fell on my Aunt's necklace, and then everything went bright and I can't find them".

"Oh?"

"I didn't mean to!" Lily wailed, her grip on the girl's hand tightening.

"I'm sure she won't be mad, do you have it on you? I could see if it has a name on it" the girl told her.

Lily gave it to her, "I call her aunt 'Mione but that's short for something and I don't know what".

The taller girl nodded understandingly and looked closely at the locket, there were no engravings so she quickly popped it open.

The girl gasped at the sight of two merged and very broken time turners.

"What's in it?" Lily asked, hopping on to tippy toes in hopes of seeing it.

"I- Ugh- um, maybe you should come with me and we'll see the headmaster about this" the tall girl said.

"I can go to Hoggy-warts?!" lily squealed.

The girl let out a sigh before leading Lily to the train.

"So what's your name?" The tall girl asked, looking curiously at the bouncing girl.

"My name is Lily" Lily chirped.

"Is it really?" The tall girl asked, looking slightly surprised as she lead Lily into the heads compartment "My name is Lily too".

Little Lily looked up at her with wide eyes "Really? I was named after my grandma" she told the head girl.

Lily paled a bit, looking at the girl's red hair and thinking of her name, was it possible that this girl was her descendant?

"Evans!"

Lily Luna looked up to see the taller Lily roll her eyes.

"What's wrong Lily?" Little Lily asked.

"Just some silly boy, don't worry about it"

"Evans! Hey, why are you ignoring me?" A tall boy yelled, as he swaggered into the compartment.

Little Lily gasped at the sight of him, noticing how he looked alot like her dad and her two brothers.

Little Lily almost fell from her seat from the speed she used to jump out and run to him and grab his sleeve.

"Lily! Lily! My dad looks just like this... Only except mine has more wrinkles" Lily Luna yelled, pulling the Harry lookalike towards the taller Lily.

"Wow, slow down midget" the boy joked, quickly looking up at Lily Evans "you know you can't take your sister onto the train".

Lily did a good job at scoffing at the boy "She isn't my sister, Potter".

Little Lily's eyes widened, "Are you a Potter?" she asked in what sounded like amazement. Now she remembered her surname.

The boy smiled smugly "You know it" he boasted "James Potter, to be exact", running a hand through his hair.

Little Lily thought back to the pictures she'd seen littered around on the walls of Grimmauld place, her young mind finally understanding what was happening around her but only slightly.

"You know this is the prefects compartment, right?" Lily Evans said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do" he replied, just as smugly as before.

"And you're in here... Why?"

"I just got made head boy"

Lily Evans scoffed, making a good job at rolling her eyes.

"I did!" James said loudly, pointing at the gleaming badge on his chest "Got a badge to prove it".

"And how do I know that you didn't forge it?" Lily Evans asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Lily you wound me!" James said, mocking hurt.

Lily Luna let out a loud giggle as she watched James behave in such a childish manner.

James looked down at Lily, glad that someone was entertained by him.

"And whose this charming lady" James said, finally awaiting a proper introduction to the young girl.

Lily Evans seemed fine at the thought of a topic change, "Oh... Right, meet Lily" Lily Evans said gesturing to the smaller, giggling girl.

James quirked his mouth into a smile as he looked at the little Lily twin with a small hint of curiosity.

"And what is she doing joining us on the train, I must say Lily flower, you are doing an awful job at head girl" James said in what sounded like a mock serious voice.

"Potter, please" Lily said monotonously, waving him off "Little Lily has had an... Unfortunate event... and I decided it best to take her to see the headmaster"

It was then that Hogwarts's prefects started entering the compartment.

Little Lily watched as a boy with scars and shaggy fawn coloured hair high-fived the James Potter she had just met.

Soon there was a descent amount of students in the room.

"Why is there a little girl here?"

"She shouldn't be aloud to listen in our meetings"

"Yeah"

"Could she leave?"

"Yeah, she's making me uncomfortable".

A bunch of rude voice snapped the second the students noticed the little girl, James looked at Lily to see what they should do with her out how to stop the racket that was happening in the compartment.

"We need to get her into a normal compartment!" Lily Evans said in a rushed whisper.

"Right, right... Ugh"

"Well think of something!"

"I could take her to our compartment?" A voice broke in, the two heads and little Lily looked up, it was the boy with fawn coloured hair, "I could take her" he repeated, a little more fact than question.

"But don't we need to discuss your rounds?"

"It's fine Lily, Prongs here can tell me all that later" he said, earning a confirming nod from the boy.

The boy looked down at little Lily, a crooked grin on his face, "Hello, I'm Remus, would you like to come with me to... A less crowded compartment?" He said kindly, Lily looked to the older Lily who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Okay... Lily can I have my necklace back?"

The head girl looked hesitant at first but quickly gave the youngster the necklace.

"Ready?" Remus asked as little Lily grabbed his hand, she nodded happily as they walked to a compartment at the end of the train.

"So, I told you my name but you never told me yours" he said in a silly voice.

"Lily" she responded, giggling slightly.

"Two Lilies?!" He yelped, faking shock "How will we cope?" He only earned more, louder, giggles from the girl.

He pushed open the compartment door to see this other two best friends, one with beautiful black hair and the other slightly chubby.

"Sirius, I'd put you magazine down" Remus said, looking at the boy with the black hair.

"And why should I do that, Moony?"

"Because there is a little girl joining us"

Sirius chuckled thinking he was lying.

"I'm not little! I'll have you know that I'm six and a half" Lily said confidently.

Sirius almost chucked his magazine across the room and would've spat out his drink if he was drinking anything.

Lily giggled at him as he quickly stuffed his magazine into his trunk.

"What were you reading?" Lily asked innocently, looking over at the boy who now seemed very flustered.

"Nothing" he mumbled, not making eye contact.

Remus chuckled as he lead Lily to a spare seat next to Peter and himself.

"Whose the kid" Sirius muttered, looking up at the red headed girl.

"I'm Lily!" She said confidently, a fierce passion burning in her eyes.

"Right, right... I'm Sirius Black, most beautiful man alive" he said, looking slightly happier than before.

"Peter Pettigrew" the chubby boy mumbled, Lily remembered the name from stories her dad told her and instantly wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"So Lily, why are you going to Hogwarts?" Sirius questioned, the three boys looking at her curiously.

"I lost my parents at the train station" she said looking a little sad.

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to hop on the Hogwarts Express" Sirius said bluntly, earning a disapproving glare from Remus.

"Lily was helping me look for them, but than decided that I should go see the headmaster" Lily shrugged, now paying more attention to the window as she watched the scenery fly by.

"Isn't that a great reason" Sirius said, Lily didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Do you like jokes? My aunt 'Mione gave me some joke stuff from my uncles shop, but I don't really know what I would do with it here" Lily said kindly, looking down at the large, and oversized package in her hand.

"Think we might have a keeper, guys" Peter said smugly as she quickly waddled over, showing him the package.

"You'd be very right mister Wormtail" Sirius chided playfully.

"Ah, but mister Padfoot, are you fit to handle such great pranking responsibility?" Peter retorted.

"Oh, my dear Wormtail, you wound me deeply!" Sirius dazed, placing a hand to his heart and letting out a deep sigh.

Lily snickered, and Remus tried to cover his crooked grin with his hand-but his smile was too big to hide.

Lily pushed the package into Peter's stubby hands, smiling as he frowned at the weight of it.

Sirius and Remus moved closer to him, watching as Peter gently opened the package, Lily thing on the edges as her way of helping.

"Wow" Peter breathed as a mountain of pranking supplies washed over him.

"Tripping Trickery for the Wicked!" Lily yelled grabbing one of the small objects from the top, looking excitedly at Remus who had stood defensively behind her.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked curiously, staring curiously at the small vial of purple powder she pulled from the box.

"It trips anyone who walks over it!" She explained, pocketing the one in her hand and giving the rest to Sirius who had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What's this?" Peter asked picking up a small box with two different coloured orbs inside, one green and the other white.

"You eat the green one to throw up, and the white one to make yourself better" Lily stated simply, Remus almost snatched the box from his hands.

"So this could get you out of class?" He asked, Lily nodded and reached for the next item.

"What's that you got there?" Sirius asked, now intrigued by all of this pranking supplies.

"Oh, it can make a giant raining cloud follow around a person of your choosing. Would you like to read the instructions?" Lily asked kindly, seeing his smile widen.

"Would I?" He grinned as Lily placed the box in his hand.

"You can have all of it" She said quietly "just tell me if you don't know how to work something"

"Wait" Remus said, looking up at her, his smile dropping "You don't want any of this?"

Lily shook her head, "I only got to use it on my brothers or my cousins but they're not here" tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"What? Oh, no, Lily you'll get to see your brothers again, that's why were going to Dumbledore" Remus said, looking nervous at how to deal with a small child.

"Dumbledore?!" She yelped, remembering that name, and how her father told her and her siblings the story of his death in the downfall of Voldemort.

"Yes, yes, he's really smart, he'll help you" Remus said, now kneeling down "He's probably the strongest wizard alive".

Lily sunk her face into Remus's shirts as she began to cry.

Remus looked for help at Sirius and Peter who were grinning at him.

"I want Mummy!" She yelled, as Remus awkwardly patted her back.

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Dghumbledoorh ish deash" Lily cried into Remus's shirt, making it impossible for them to understand her.

"Lily" Remus said softly, pushing at her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Lily calm down, we're going to Dumbledore so you can go back to your Mum" Remus assured her, letting out a relieved sigh when Lily nodded and looked away.

"I miss Daddy too" she said in a voice that could almost be taken as pathetic.

"It's okay Little Lils, we can find you a new Dad" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes bright and cheerful.

"But- I like my Dad" Lily mumbled, Sirius ignored her.

"We- hmm, how should we start with 'find Lily a new dad' plan mister Wormtail?"

"Most likely with his looks, mister Padfoot" Peter responded eagerly.

"Good thinking mister Wormtail!" Sirius cheered, clapping the boy on the shoulder, earning what sounded like a mix between a grunt and a chuckle from Peter.

"So Lils, what does your dad look like?" Sirius questioned, turning to look.

"like- like- James!" She yelled, her eyes lit up excitedly, although she was young she still had a good understanding of what was happening. And one of those things was that she knew James Potter was not her dad bit her dad's dad.

Sirius broke out into a toothy grin, which Lily couldn't help but return. "So good 'ol Prongs is 'yer new dad Lily!" Sirius smiled.

Lily's face dropped a bit, James was her grandfather not her dad, and something wise in her was telling her not to tell them that.

Sirius noticed her look of disappointment.

"Prongs is James" Sirius explained, Lily looked confused, "do you not like James?".

"What? No?" Lily exclaimed, waving her arms a bit frantically, "He's- just not my Dad" she shrugged, her eyes a bit large and panicked incase she'd offended anyone.

"Well then- 'Watta we do now? Someone had to be you're parents" Sirius explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I know!" Lily squealed.

"-And what might that be young maiden?" Sirius questioned, but only being answered by Lily giggling.

"You call yourself Padfoot?" She asked, Sirius nodded.

"I'll call you Dadfoot!" She squealed, running up to him and hugging him.

"W-what?!" He spluttered, being unheard because of Peters loud chortles and Remus's self-muffled laughter.

"S-Shut up Moony! You too Wormy!"

"Moony? Which ones that again" Lily asked gently.

"That weirdo over there" Sirius said pointing to Remus.

"Okay, he can be my Moomy" she stated simply, crossing her hands in her lap in a very ladylike manner.

Remus coughed awkwardly whilst Sirius started arguing.

"Why don't you make him your Mom and Dad?" Sirius asked.

"Cause he's Teddy's dad" she informed, looking at them like they were idiots.

"Teddy? Who the bloody hell is that?!"

"Calm down Sirius, it's probably her teddy bear"

"I don't have a teddy bear! Teddy bears are for babies, I have big kid toys like Hungarian Horses"

"Yeah Moony, you should know better" Wormtail said slyly, earning an elbow from Remus.

"Hungarian Horses? Aren't they like super expensive?" Sirius prodded, looking baffled at the young girl.

"I dunno, Daddy buys me some every year, for Christmas and my Birthday" she said proudly "I have twenty-two and a matching barn and castle"

"Bloody hell"

"Wow Padfoot... Didn't know you were obsessed with miniature pony toys, we may have to revoke your marauder status"

"Oh sod off!" Sirius hissed playfully "So lily, your daddy must be rich to afford you all those... What's his job?"

"Bad guy catcher"

"You mean auror?"

"Yeah - that... I think" she paused for a moment "Is that when they get a shiny badge and get called away from dinners for emergencies to make Mommies grumpy?"

Sirius smiled "Yeah, what's his position... Do you know?"

"I know everything!" She declared loudly "He's head aurora"

"Auror" Remus corrected.

"Isn't that Alastor Moody guy head of aurors?"Peter asked, the marauders shrugged.

"Guess whose back!" A voice called as James threw open the compartment door.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, jumping into the man's arms"My love, you've returned"

"Geoff" he muttered, prying the silky haired man off of him.

Lily laughed, and James looked back at him, as confused as she was she still placed on making the most of being her grandfather for the first time.

"JAMES!" she yelled, surprising the head boy "Look this Sirius guy is going to be my new Dad until I get back to my Daddy, and Remus is going to be my Mummy... And, and... I'm hungry..." James shocked to say the least looked down at the young girl, who was frowning slightly.

"Go find big Lily then, you're not my problem" he said annoyed, stepping into the compartment and away from the door.

Lily frowned but stepped out anyway and watched as he shut the door.

Sadly she started prying open the doors of compartments, much to the surprise of the students and asked around for the Lily she'd just met.

At her eighth compartment, yes she'd counted, she found Lily chatting with two girls around her age.

"Lily?"

The head girl turned at the sound of the younger girls voice.

"Yes?"

"James said I had to go with you, and I'm hungry... I was meant to be having lunch with Mummy, Daddy, and Aunty" the little girl said softly.

Sympathetically, Lily petted the seat next to her and beckoned the younger girl in. Cautiously, she did.

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat? You can stay with Marlene and Mary here" she gestured to the two other girls.

"Okay... Thankyou" little Lily replied softly, looking hesitantly from Mary and Marlene.

The head girl nodded her head and slipped out of the room.

"Lily was telling us about you, you're called Lily as well right?" One of them asked, she had short black hair that curled at the bottom and shiny blue eyes.

Lily nodded looking at her, thinking how she looked like Snow White from her aunts princess book. She liked Snow White.

"Are you a princess?" Lily asked quietly "You look like Snow White"

The mistaken princess looked to her friend, and shook her head "I don't believe so, but the names Mary" she told her gently.

"Oh... Sorry"

Mary waved her off "It's fine, besides - I'm not exactly sure I know who this Snow White is... Would you like to tell me about her?" she asked kindly, her blue eyes glistening, Marlene smiled encouragingly at her.

"Okay... She's a princess-"

"Figured" Marlene interrupted, noticing Mary's scowl she apologised with a cheeky "Sorry"

"'s okay, Snow White's mother dies, so her father marries a wicked lady. The father died not long after that... And the wicked step mummy has a magic mirror and she asks it 'Who 's the fairest of them all, usually it says she is, but then it answers Snow White so she asks her huntsman to kill her"

"That's terrible" Mary gasped, thinking that was a terrible story to tell a child... But Lily hasn't divided her story yet.

"-But the huntsman didn't wanna kill Snow, so instead he told her to run and he killed a pig instead and took that back to the Queen instead" she took a breather as Marlene motioned for her to continue, curious as to know the ending "Snow White finds a cottage - like a tiny tiny tiny cottage!" The girls all shared a smile "and it was really messy, so she cleans it because she 'ought that maybe they'd let her stay if she cleaned it

And they did! Seven dwarves felt sad after she told them what the step mother did and she stayed, but soon the step mother found out Snow White was still alive and she made a poison apple that she gave to Snow White" Lily peered at them shyly as she realised she'd began to ramble.

"It's fine, we really want to hear how it ends" Mary said gently, leaning forward.

"Yeah" Marlene added "That surely isn't the ending is it?"

Lily shook her head.

"Then continue" she grinned.

"The apple puts Snow White in an eternal sleep, and the dwarves put her in a glass box but a prince comes and gives her a kiss and she wakes up so they go and get married and live happily ever after!"

"Yay" Marlene cheered, throwing a punch to the air as Mary clapped joyfully.

Lily smiled.

"I'm back~"

Lily Evans sing song voice drifter into the room as she slid the door open and entered with a small mountain of snacks and other goodies in her arms. Little Lily's eyes widened at the sight of it all, the elder Lily noticed and grinned.

"Still Hungry?"

"Yes!" Little Lily told her, pressing her hands together expectantly "I'm so hungry, I could eat a basilisk!"

"Ew- wait what even is that?"

"It's a snake, Marlene" Mary chided "Please do is a favour and pay attention in Defence?"

In response, the spoken to sick her tongue out playfully at Mary as Lily Evans say next to Lily Luna whose smile grew widely at the other two girls antics.

Lily Luna nibbled at her sandwich, as the three girls began a quiet conversation about how hot Sirius Black really was, Lily Evans was scoffing alot through it though... Lily Luna suspected she did not she with what the other two were saying.

"How big is Hoggy-Warts?"

"Hm?" Mary muttered, looking away from a grinning Marlene and flustered Lily Evans. "Oh! Little Lily" her eyes drifted to a thoughtful look for a split second "It's very big, lots of floors, and corridors, and stairs"

The other two seventh years nodded approvingly at her description.

"What's a corridor? Is it like a window?"

"No no" Marlene smiled "More of a hallway per say- you do know what that is right?"

"Of course I do!" Little Lily said indignantly "I'm seven you know, I'm a big girl who knows big things" defiantly Lily folded her arms and scrunched up her nose.

The others bit back laughter as Lily opened one eye cutely.

"I'm not cu-" Lily didn't finish her sentence as a yawn scared her mouth and Marlene snorted loudly.

Lily pouted and looked away from them.

"I'm sorry, are you tired?" Marlene asked, as Lily looked back at her.

Nodding her head, another yawn escaped her mouth.

"'C 'mere" the elder Lily opened her arms warmly and the younger one crawling into them with little hesitation.

Marlene continued their conversation quietly as young Lily drifted to a blissful sleep with dreams filled with her parents, her two brothers, and occasionally a boy with hair that changed colours to whatever he wanted.


	4. Lily goes to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally arrived at Hogwarts... Better hope Dumbledore knows how to help her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my errors and another error to address, I see I continue to write mum and mom. Please forgive these small mistakes, I'll try to edit my next piece of writing better. Hope moody James isn't causing you any trouble!

"Lily? Lily, wake up" a soft voice made its way to her ears as a finger prodded her ribs.

"Mm?"

"Lily, we're at Hogwarts"

"Hoggy-Warts?"

"Yes! Come on, Mary'll carry you"

Opening an eye, Lily peered around. Marlene was kneeling in front of her and the older Lily was gently pulling her off of her legs where she'd been asleep. Sheepishly Lily Luna sat up, Mary smiled gently at her as she held a trunk.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She asked, her back hair curling into her face cutely..

"No - I can walk" and she did. The four girls walked calmly out of the train Lily Luna holding Lily Evans hand shyly.

The walk to the castle was not anything nice, as it was raining generously and the thunder left a queasy feeling in Lily Luna's stomach.

Evans told something to Marlene and Mary and they continued on up and through a large wooden door. The entrance to Hogwarts. Eyes widening, Lily Luna looked back to her guide she wasn't focusing on the door it seemed as Lily Evans walked her to someone directly in front of the door.

"Professor McGonagall"

"Miss Evans"

Lily Luna looked back and forth from the two, they'd began speaking in a conversation so fast that it could have rivaled any her aunt 'Mione would have with one of her co-workers. Biting her lip, Lily watched as the professor with a tight bun on her head, eyes flashed with a strange understanding.

Evans kneeled down to her, her emerald green eyes meeting Lily Luna's brown ones. 

"Lily, you're gonna have to do me a favour and follow professor McGonagall" Lily Evans nodded her head to the professor she'd spoken about. Lily Luna nervously met the strict gaze of McGonagall who's lips had made a thin line.

"C-can I stay with you instead?" She'd pleaded, tugging the sleeve of her robe "I'll be good I promise, I even remembered my last name it's-" Lily didn't get to finish her sentence as the head girl had clamped her hand on top of her mouth.

"Lily, listen to me. Follow McGonagall, she's going to help you, do you trust me?" Lily nodded her head "Good" with that the elder left without a second glance as she hurried into the light of the old castle.

Expectantly Lily peered at the older witch who smiled crisply in return.

 

Hogwarts smelt like a warm cabin in the middle of the woods. Its corridors stretched on forever and like the girls had told her, it had hundreds of staircases.

McGonagall led her to where all the other students were, the room was large and it had four large dining table and then another horizontal once at the end. She remembered this room from the one from her father's stories about Hogwarts, the great hall. Lily could tell from the colours which one was the Gryffindor table, and the Slytherin table. Sadly, she couldn't tell which was Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

McGonagall led her to the table at the Emmy of the room, the one she'd previously described as horizontal. Many professors were seated there and they all looked at her curiously. Except for one.

"Evening Albus,"

"Minerva"

"We've got a problem"

The old man smiled as he ran his hand through his silky white beard "I can see" he laughed "A very little one indeed"

Lily blushed and looked away shyly.

The old headmaster chuckled loudly, causing even more people to stare at them.

"What's you name?"

Lily looked up at him, her face returning to its normal colour. "Lily" she told him, she was met with expectant eyes "Lily Luna - Potter, sir" her voice was barely audible, only the two professors who were listing heard.

McGonagall's eyes opened a fraction but Dumbledore remained unfazed except for the raise of an eyebrow.

"You're parents names?"

"Mummy and Daddy"

McGonagall let out a shaky breath, as Dumbledore smiled largely through his beard. "I'm glad you know that, it's no good if you don't know your parents names"

Lily smiled widely.

McGonagall looked thoughtfully at her for a second before speaking, "What's your grandparents names, do you know?"

"On Mummy's side it's Granny and Grandpa," McGonagall looked ready to good her head on a desk "-but on my Daddy's side they call them James and Lily Potter".

McGonagall broke out into a grin "Seems you owe me a raise Albus"

"-They're not together yet, I still believe it'll be next year when it all works out"

Lily raised a ginger eyebrow.

"How do I get home?"

The smile left Dumbledore's face, "I'm afraid... We are yet to figure that much out" he paused "Minerva if you please, have Lily attend one of the tables so she may eat dinner before it finishes". Nodding solemnly McGonagall led small Lily to the end of the Gryffindor table where many new first years sat.

"Don't tell anyone you're surname or your predicament" McGonagall whispered to her as Lily sat hesitantly.

Lily watched as McGonagall headed back up to the her own table. This was going to be a terrifying year.


	5. Lily needs a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily now finds herself ready to sleep, now where will the poor child go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters a bit short, but unfortunately the writing app I'd been used expects me to pay it because I'd overused the writing limit on its trial and now had to change it :(. But as you can see I pushed through, now enjoy!

The marauders shared a smile at their hopeless friend.

"Cheer up mate, she'll come around... Maybe you can convince her before the first Hogsmede weekend?" Remus encouraged weakly, as Peter nodded in agreement plopping a cringed smile on his face.

"Nah - 'buggers 'gonna be a loner all his life," Sirius laughed, putting some pork in his mouth "I'll end up having a wife before him"

"But Sirius... You said you were never getting married," Peter said slowly, looking at the dog animagus with calculating eyes.

"Exactly right Pete,"

James flicked a piece of mashed potatoes at his face "Fucking twat," huffed James.

Remus smiled tiredly at his friends. They were an idiot bunch when they wanted to be.

Lily followed as the prefects began leading all of Gryffindor to the common room, she'd heard a lot about it from her mother and father, former Gryffindor residents. Not to mention the amount of times she'd heard Uncle Ron reminisce about his 'old Hogwarts days in the common room'.

Nervously, she followed the trail of a fifth year Gryffindor girl who had long curly strawberry-blonde hair. She was very pretty Lily had decided long before she'd reached the common room.

She could hear Lily Evans voice from the front, she was explaining to the first years how the password worked and what it is. Lily listened close to hear it 'Animosus', Lily thought that was a strange word to use, in fact it didn't even sound English. She shook her head, what a silly choice of a word for a password.

Lily followed the excited crowd into the common room, gaping at the initial sight of the room. It was everything and more of what she'd heard about it, the rooms fire places had heat tickling her skin. She yelled in surprise when she felt someone tap her shoulder, coughing quietly to cover up her scare.

Looking around she was met with the sight of a much taller girl with dark skin and short spikey black hair. "Sorry if I scared 'yer, Professor McGonagall 'wanta me to tell you to that Dumbledore said to sleep in Lily's dorm - 'think she's head girl," her voice was deep and warm, it was the sort of voice that held the persona of someone who was loyal through and through. Little Lily nodded as the girl waved and fled over to a girl who was already walking up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Looking around for the flash of red hair that she knew would belong to the friendly head girl, frowning, none.

She stared helplessly around the room. How did she escape so fast? Lily walked closer the the middle of the room, there were less people there. "Lily? Lily, where are you?" Her nervous voice echoed quietly around the room. A few people stared curiously at her but most seemed to mind their own business.

"Midgets still here?"

Lily turned around at the familiar voice and squeaked with delight at James.

"James! Can you help me? I need big Lily but I can't find her,"

"Wow! Slow down shorty," Lily scowled at the name she'd been called, but James grinned at her, if he was smiling she supposed that it was alright then.

Sirius smirked at her as he kneeled down to look her in the eye "'Lookin for 'Lils, huh?" Little Lily nodded in confirmation "She's probably up in her own dorm,"

There was a small pause as they waited for Lily to do something.

"Ugh - where is her dorm?"

Sirius pointed to a spiralled staircase left of the room. "Go all the way to the top room," he told her calmly "and you might wanna knock first," Sirius saluted her as he stood up and watched her hurry over to the spiralled staircase and disappear up it.

"Lily! Lily?" Lily Luna knocked loudly in the door at the top of the tower like Sirius instructed.

The door opened and Lily Luna met they eyes of a very flustered Lily Evans.

"Lily? I thought McGonagall was going to help send you home after dinner, or had something changed"

She shrugged "Mentioned some weird things... I didn't know half the things they said except that they weren't ready to send me home yet and that I can't tell anyone what's happening,"

Evans nodded "- and I'm guessing you were told to sleep here? Would explain the extra bed..." Lily Evans had a thoughtful going in her eyes as Lily Luna waddled into the room and hopped into the only unoccupied bed.

"Weren't you with Marlene before?" Lily asked kindly as she watched the older Lily converse with Mary.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Marley isn't a Gryffindor like us," Mary explained kindly "She's a Ravenclaw".

"Oh-" Lily said "Well goodnight then".

And that night she slept very soundly.


	6. Lily's new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wakes up late and alone, to cure her boredom she sets out on an adventure to find a unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, it's kind of a filler, sorry.

Waking up the next day, she was met with the sad sight of an empty room. The other two girls not anywhere insight in the room. Tearing herself from her bed, Lily realised she'd slept in her clothes from yesterday and had nothing to change into. Maybe she'd ask once of the big kids I'd they had anything to give her. Waddling down and out of the room, she was met with a quiet common room. Obviously, Lily decided, she must have slept in for a very long time.

Sitting down on one of the couches it wasn't long before she was already bored.

The best thing to do, she decided, was to go an venture through the great and beautiful Hogwarts. She might find a unicorn! Her Aunty Audrey had told her that unicorns could be found near Hogwarts, Lily loved unicorns. Grinning she ran over to the portrait and threw it open and jumped out, she jumped from stair to stair and ventured though the many corridors that were found present in Hogwarts. Portraits scowled at her as she hummed loudly and threw out her arms as she ran wildly, often kicking a wall even she came in contact with one so that she seemed to bounce off of it.

She smiled when she reached the exit to Hogwarts, it's time to search for a unicorn! She ran playfully out onto the lawn, and looked at the edge of the forbidden forest thinking about all the cool creatures she could find out there. Not hesitating, her feet carried her to the distant and magical forest. Dreamily she wandered around, brushing her hand agains the trees that stood close to her. The forest was quiet except for the occasional chirp of a bird or the slither of a creature wrapping itself around its prey, yet still Lily determinedly continued her search of a majestic creature in her new natural home.

Looking bright eyed, she picked bunches of flowers that she found growing all across the forest floor. Looking up, Lily took notice of how the trees seemed to go on forever, "Wicked!" She breathed.

Hearing a small thump, Lily let out a small squeal as she saw a large fat white rabbit bounce happily onto a patch of clover. The sight was beautiful, the rabbit's white ears flopping down and covering its eyes. Screaming on the inside, Lily kneeled down and clucked her tongue trying to call the fluffy thing over. The rabbit turned and faced her, an ear fell away from its eye as it stared skeptically at her. She threw one of her flowers a little in front of her, the rabbit paused before hopping over to inspect the flower.

"Do bunnies even eat flowers?" Lily asked gently, watching at the rabbit that sniffed curiously at the yellow flower. Cautiously, the rabbit ate the flower and looked up at Lily expectantly. Excitement taking over her, Lily threw more flowers in front of her, the rabbit eating each of them. 

Quickly, Lily was left with just only one flower, threaded in between her fingers. She bit her lip and stretched out her arm. There was a pause. With ever such slow movements, the rabbit made its way even closer to Lily - and leaned ever so closely forward - and - ate the flower out of her hand.

Joyfully Lily, smiled so widely she was certain her jaw would break, when the rabbit didn't move she gently patted it, scared of making it run off. It didn't. Lily hadn't ever had a pet of her own, but now she'd very much like one. This rabbit more specifically. When the rabbit decided to rub its face into her hand she knew that she wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Slowly she bundled the rabbit into her arms, the rabbit was heavy but she was strong, she could do it! Frantically she paced her way back to the castle, excited to show her new friend around the beautiful castle that she didn't want to venture alone. Dizzy with happiness, she ran right back to the common room. Shouting the password, she jumped into the common room and flopped onto the couch and hugged her rabbit.

"What's that you got there little Lily?" A voice asked her, she turned her head surprised but smiled pleasantly.

"Sirius!" She yelled, realising who it was "I found a bunny!" She told him excitedly, nodding to the bundle in her arms.

Sirius grinned and leaned down to rub the head of the creature in her own arms, chuckling lowly at the cute face of it. "The bunny has eyes just like mine,"Lily told him excitedly, pointing at her own eyes "brown!" She grinned broadly at him, searching for approval.

Sirius gasped, "you do! Do you think that you to may be related?" He asked her hurriedly - making sure to keep a straight face as to not give away that he was joking.

Lily let out a loud laugh, and shook her head. "We're not related! I'm a girl an that's a bunny," she laughed, her eyes scrunched up as her laughter drifted across the room.

"You sure, would be sad if you forgot this little guy was your brother," he told her.

She paused - "Guy? How do you know it's a boy?"

Sirius went red, as he coughed awkwardly. "Well - you know... Because it has guy parts," he muttered wondering if that was appropriate for a kid that age.

Lily went red in the face too as she looked down at her bunny, "oh yeah," she muttered, feeling slightly stupid. She patted the rabbit in a calming manner.

"So where did you get the rabbit? You didn't steal it did you?" Sirius asked her, looking at the white fluffy rabbit that she held gently in her arms.

Lily shook her head as she looked up at Sirius, his hair was falling softly around his shoulders. "No, I found Bunny out in the forest. No one would put their pet there," she explained using her basic child logic. Sirius nodded in agreement then paused, he appeared almost startled.

"What were you doing in the forest?!" He asked hastily, worried as he wondered if she'd been hurt or not.

"Looking for a unicorn," Lily replied with all seriousness.

Sirius threw his head back as he roared with laughter, he ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at her. 'How hilarious,' he thought 'that a little kid, could to such ridiculous things on such ridiculous whims!'

"Hey! What's so funny?" Lily shouted, going red from embarrassment. She hadn't done anything stupid or said any kind of joke, he shouldn't have been laughing!

Sirius swallowed down as he tried to keep himself from having another fit, "nothing, nothing," he said hurriedly "anyway, big Lily said you slept in? Wanna come get some lunch?" Lily pouted but nodded. "You can leave the rabbit here he'll be fine," he told her, she looked worried "promise he'll be fine". To prove it he held out his pinky finger, she shook on it.

He grinned as he scooped her up, chucking her in the air and catching as she fell back down. Her laugh filling the almost empty common room. Snickering, Sirius lifted her onto his shoulders and walked her out to the great hall.


	7. Lily's lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius takes Lily down to the grant hall to have lunch with him and Jamss, they're conversation goes... Well it goes as well as you expect with a time travelling child, future Askaban resident and dead grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this little chapter, it has some Lily and Sirius bonding and James finally being decent around her.

Lily giggled loudly when Sirius plopped her down on the seat next to him, she grinned at him. No matter what she just couldn't find it in her to stop smiling!

"Hullo James!" She chirped when she saw him sitting across from Sirius, he was making his food on his plate look like a smiley face - how nice!  
"Oh hello midget," he said monotonously, his hazel eyes looking up to meet her big brown ones. "You going to sit there and smile like an idiot all day?" He asked sarcastically when she didn't move or do anything.  
"Firstly, I'm not an idiot, second, Mummy says smiles are contagious anyway," she told him with a very matter-of-fact tone that could rival Hermione Granger's any day of the week. Without hesitation, Sirius high-fived the younger causing his friend to grumble, roll his eyes, and fight a smile all at the same time.

"Sirius?" Lily asked finally, her eyes wandering down the large table that was stacked with various types of foods that could make any man drool.  
"Yes missy?" Sirius retorted in a way that made both James and Lily (little) quirk an eyebrow, James even whispering a swear under his breath.

"Where does all the food come from? Did Dumbledore Magic it up?" She questioned as she prodded a sausage with her fork, almost acting cautious of it.

Sirius shook his head, smiling sweetly at her. "Nah, comes from the kitchens. A bunch of house elves cook it all," he said in all seriousness "and safe to eat too!" Demonstrating by biting straight into a piece of cheese that he'd grabbed straight off one of the table's many plates.  
"Sap," James laughed under his breath, Sirius sticking his tongue out playfully at him.

"No way!" Lily retorted disbelievingly, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to think of any of what he said being possible.  
Sirius almost appeared startled by her rejection of his little fun-fact for her.

"I'm telling the truth, swear it," he told her, nodding his head for emphasis.

"I don't believe there are house elves!" Lily shot back, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. She had a slight arrogance that filled her for a slight moment, one that Sirius swore he'd only ever seen portrayed in such a way by James... Cool.

"You don't believe in house elves?" James asked, looking at her and wondering if a girl that young had ever even seen one in her life. He had of course, his mother and father owning one years before he was ever even born.

"Well, I know they're real. I've just never seen one," Lily explained, her face going a little pink as she blushed modestly and picked at a bread roll that Sirius had put in her plate.

"I thought your dad had a lot of money, doesn't he own a house elf?" Sirius asked, pausing from his sudden task of piling food onto Lily's plate.  
James scoffed at his friend "that's my job to feed us," he sneered jokingly at him - flicking a pea at the black haired boy whilst doing so. 

"No, Aunt 'Mione would have his head. Or at least that's what Mummy says, says that she doesn't like the way they're treated," she said softly, biting into the bread roll, grinning at its softness.

"Aunt 'Mione... You've mentioned her before, haven't you?" Sirius asked kindly, finally tearing himself away from plopping food on her plate after he was sure she would be satisfied -although she hadn't done anything.  
"Yes, she gave me all that prank stuff," Lily answered, remembering the previous roller coaster of a day.

"Fair enough," he paused for a second as he scratched the back of his head "how about this, after we all finish lunch, I've got one more class and then I'll go show you the house elves?"  
"Really? Real house elves!"  
He nodded in her excitement and she clapped her hands together joyfully.

"Moony, Wormtail, you've cared to join us," James interrupted as the two boys sat down next to James


	8. Lily gets angry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily convinces the marauders to drag her along with them into their class, pity she argues with the teacher a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy!

Remus and Peter smiled kindly at Lily as she struggled to grab the piece of food off the top of her mountain of a feast, made by Sirius especially. Her tongue was stuck out as she concentrated fiercely, "Sirius," she pouted "why'd you put so much food on my plate? I can't eat it all!" Her voice was exasperated, she mad an 'aha!' Sound when she finally pulled some mash potato off from the top only for it to splat back down on her lap. She had a look so angry it could kill.

"You've gotta eat 'Lils, eating is good for you," Sirius explained, watching as she scowled up at him "see I'm eating too!" He bit into a sausage.

"Yes, but you don't have an infinity amount of food!" She argued, continuing to glare up at him, her cute face making it hard for him to take her seriously.

"It's true Sirius, that much food is going to make anyone sick," Remus agreed, earning a toothy smile from the little lady that appeared most happy that someone agreed with her.

Sirius frowned but nodded anyway, "so now what do we do? Wait for you to get full, then go to class? Boring," he muttered.  
"We could explore the castle," Lily said to him in a hushed voice, wondering if she was even allowed to do that.

"Classes are in five minutes anyway, Pete and I had to stay back because Slughorn thought that he was the one that might have broken Snape's cauldron, I had to argue for ages to get him to back off," Remus explained as he removed a hefty amount of the food from the redhead's plate.  
"I don't want to be alone!" Lily complained "Can I go to classes too? I'll be good I promise, with cherries on top!"  
The four boys looked at each other, unsure of what to do with the young begging child. Sirius put on a face that screamed that they should let her come, Peter and James looked repulsed at the idea. Remus was eating his lunch.

"Please Sirius! I'll be your bestfriend," she pleaded, her brown eyes imitated that of a very sad puppy.

"Of course!" He replied - no hesitation at all, he ignored the spoon that was thrown at his head. As long as the sweet and kind child next to him was happy, he was happy.

Lily clapped her hands vividly and her face glowed, the whole world felt like it was built on a foundation of joy as of that moment! Birds seemed to sing harmonies in her ear, and a garden filled her mind, 'this,' she decided 'was going to be heaps of fun!' 

 

❧

 

When the four marauders walked her to their class, she was oblivious to what lesson she would actually be watching. But, in her mind, just doing something with someone sounded like fun!

"Lily! You're joint in on the lesson?" Lily turned around to see the goddess herself,p - Lily Evans, she was beaming down at her, little Lily felt herself blush at being addressed so nicely. Little Lily nodded at her shyly, and Evans grinned, as she asked another question directed at her "excited for Defence against the Dark Arts then?" 

"Defence against the Dark Arts? Ooh... I would very much like to see a lesson on that, my Daddy was really good at it!" Little Lily said finally, caught in the moment of excitement and interest.

"Was he really? I'm alright, better at potions and charms," Lily Evans told her, smiling a kind of smile that felt as though Lily was at a birthday party - she liked birthday parties.

"Yeah, like charming me?" James flirted, wearing a smug face as Lily Evans went red in the face and swatted at him.  
"Bugger off Potter!" She snapped, but still remained red like a ladybug.

James grinned but turned back to his conversation with Peter, high-fiving him whilst doing so. Lily smiled as she watched Evans claw at her face and mutter things like 'git,' and 'why?' Over and over again.

 

❧

 

The teacher was balding and dressed so old-fashioned, that Lily swore he should have been in an old book that her Aunt 'Mione would read. The only hair she could see him with, was a few strands in his head, his big bushy eyebrows, and a large moustache that covered the top of his lip.

Lily held Evans hand when they entered the classroom, she was hit with the sight of posters of dark creatures, and werewolf propaganda. It was dark, the curtains were drawn. A dead bat was pinned to the wall with diagrams drawn around it, Lily felt fear bubble up inside of her, Lily had to keep reminding herself that she was indeed brave and could survive in a classroom that was as scary as this.

"Li-Lily? Could we sit with Sirius as well?" Little Lily asked as she held her same sake's hand tightly. Evans noticed the pained look in her eyes and nodded, she didn't notice the gleeful grin hat spread across James' face.

Lily Luna sat comfortably in between the seats of Lily Evans and Sirius, knowing that Sirius' desk was pushed right up against the wall and both Lilies sat next to him James had pouted about not getting to sit next to either Sirius or Evans.  
"James!" Lily Luna said excitedly as he stood pouting next to the three desks in front by Remus and Peter who were laughing considerably at him, "James, I have an idea!"   
James turned and raised an eyebrow at her, as he shifted his glasses to stay on his face rather than fall from his face pouting. Lily stood up and leaned over to whisper something into his ear, Sirius looked to Remus to see if he could hear because of his - condition. He could, and he was grinning like crazy about whatever he was hearing. James' face frowned, but Sirius knew his friend well enough to know he was actually considering whatever it was the young Lily was saying.  
Evans was confused enough but refused to say anything as Lily Luna sat back down smiling.

James grinned as he ran around the desks and lifted Lily Luna out of her seat and giggled, Sirius appeared that he would protest, but thought they looked funny - 'Sirius logic,' Remus had often labeled it. James lifted Lily above him and sat down in her seat, he then dropped the giggling kid onto his lap.  
"See Pete, told you he'd fawn over little Lily, you owe me a chocolate frog now," Remus snickered as James sent him the middle finger when Lily Luna was distractedly playing with one of his quills.

"Now now class, settle down," the teacher called, "I am your latest professor, and because of my late arrival I wasn't introduced at the welcoming first, you may call me Professor Studium," nods went around the room.  
"Any questions before we begin the lesson?" He asked as he stood up at the front, twirling his wand in his hand.

No one said anything but Lily felt a burning question deep inside of her that she felt almost compelled to ask. Without another thought she rose her hand, the teacher looked at her, surprised to see a child in his seventh hear class.  
"Ask away," he said, looking very confused at the little redhead.  
"Why do you have all those mean posters on the wall? The ones about the werewolves," she questioned.

Sirius paused, only just looking up and seeing all the disgusting posters that contained information about how 'horrible' all werewolves are and how they deserved 'death' and no 'family'. His heart sunk to his stomach for his friend who sat stiffly with his head down in the desk in front of him.

"It's quite obvious isn't it?" He stated slowly, looking grimly at Lily "they're horrid murderers, letting them stay in our community is punishment to all of us," the classroom was dead silence, but students began to nod. Others whispering to their friends how it was true, and how nasty they were.  
"What's punishment about them? The ones I've heard of are the nicest sort of people, caring for my father when he had no one to treat him like family!" She snapped back, not thinking about the words that drifted from her mouth. James bit his lip as he looked at her go red with anger, Sirius gaping at her. Peter had his hand on Remus' back but Remus sat as still as stone.

The teacher looked furious at being called out, "How would you feel if a werewolf spread his horrors onto it's child when they're born? Giving innocent people a death sentence because of their foolishness of thinking they deserve love?!" He shouted, the students in the class all shared the same horrified expression from the scene he'd described. Yet still, Lily stood tall.  
"You're wrong! And I know you're wrong! My god-brother is the son of a werewolf and there is nothing wrong with him, he was born with no disease. He is the kindest person you'd ever meet, and you could learn some manners from him! And about love? That werewolf spent his whole life thinking he didn't deserve anything because of people like you! His wife had to get a whole room of people to tell him that he deserved love because HE DID!" She screamed, there was a silence that fell across the room, people's minds torn between the the thought of hating werewolves or treat them just like anybody else.

Remus was staring at Lily, he'd left his rock like state and stared at the young girl. Someone this young actually cared about people like him. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks, but he wouldn't let them, not I front of all these people who could learn to understand that he was exactly what this man hated.

The teacher turned pink, the sudden realisation that this little girl seemed to know more about werewolves than he did made him feel like a blubbering idiot up here. "Moving on with the lesson," he ground out, the students shared wide-eyed looks as they realised they're teacher had accepted defeat from a child.

Lily made herself comfortable on James' lap, a satisfied smile on her face.


	9. The Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily tags along for a potions lesson and then a tour of the Kitchens... let's hope she doesn't spill the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've brought a new chapter that I really hope you'll enjoy, although it does seem like a filler, please know that the first bit of a plot arch had been put in this one! Please comment any thoughts or suggestions, they make me super happy. And kudos or bookmark if you really like. :) have a nice day.

Lily held James bag of quills, parchment, ink and other schooling supplies as she trailed behind him, following him to his next class in potions. Sirius was talking lowly to Remus behind Lily, and she was much to lazy to bother listening. James talked gleefully to Lily Evans as she grumbled about having the same lesson as James himself, her hair constantly being thrown in her face by the nasty draft that drifted from corridor to corridor.

Lily nervously followed behind, as they decended down the stairs to a basement where the supposed 'potions' class was. Meekly she looked at the darkness that pooled around the bottom of the staircase, sending shivers up her spine.

As she took each step carefully she felt Sirius put his hand worriedly on her arm, "jump the next step, otherwise you'll fall through," he'd warned her. Lily's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, fall through? The scary notion could give her nightmares for months! Where would she fall, her young creative mind wandered, probably the bottom of the lake she suspected. Taking note of Sirius' warning, she jumped the step and wobbled with the weight of James' school bag.

Puffing slightly, she ran quickly down the rest of the stairs, apologising when she bumped into James. She waited impatiently at the bottom of the steps, tapping her foot for emphasis as all the other older Gryffondors raised eyebrows at her strange state. 

When they did arrive at the class, unlike the other one, the teacher was already in there prepping the lesson. When they entered, Lily noticed that neither Remus or Peter were with them. James grabbed his bag off Lily, and she gave him a huge grin when he muttered a thank you and patted her in the head. She watched with slight interest as James and Sirius communicated something, her only assumption was the possibility of a discussion on the fact that they were the last ones to arrive.

The teacher, Slughorn she'd heard one of them say, stuttered stupidly when he'd told them to get into partners and sit down. Sirius lifted little Lily up, and she watched as older Lily grimace when she sat down next to James.  
Sirius patted her hair condescendingly, but Lily was more interested in touching the large cauldron that had been plopped onto the desk.

"What potion are we making?" She asked sweetly as Sirius squinted at the board - obviously reading the instructions that were written in small and tiny chalk letters.   
"Hmm... Something goddamn fucking hard - oh shit - oh fuck - crap, no!" Sirius snapped, covering his mouth immediately after realising his continued swearing in front of a horrified little girl. Her eyes returned to their normal size after a second but still she watched him suspiciously, wondering if he'd mess up again in 'appropriate language to use in front of small children 101,' he smiled weakly at her. "Sorry?" He attempted, she gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The lesson passed slowly, most of it consisting of Sirius concocting the actual potion making, and the rest of the time was with Lily Luna rearranging the ingredients that looked like flowers to her, ones she could make into mini bouquets.   
When the lesson had finished, Lily held Sirius' hand as the waddled out of the room. "Are we gonna go see 'da house Elves?" She reminded him sweetly, her eyes wide and innocent.  
"Oh yeah, we were gonna do that, hmm... let me go tell Prongs and I'll be right back," he replied dropping her hand and walking smugly to James who sat trying to impress the grumpy Lily Evans.

When he returned, James was with him... Looking annoyed at Sirius for a reason Lily just could place. They walked through corridor after corridor, looking for what Sirius said the kitchen's portrait entrance. Funnily enough, he'd also made her promise not to tell anyone else where the entrance to the kitchen was. She was glad to get to keep a secret, it made her feel special!

When they finally found the 'kitchen's portrait entrance,' she was surprised to say that it was a picture of a bowl of fruit. She watched gingerly, as James tickled the pear that sat in the top left corner of the bowl, and to her complete and utter surprise - the portrait opened! 

When they entered, Lily let out a high pitch squeal when she saw dozens and dozens of house elves scuffling back and forth with plates and food in their hands. They all looked at her, their big eyes as enormous as saucers. She grinned at Sirius who seemed to laugh at her crazed expression.

Soon, many of them were running up to them, asking if they wanted food. Lily declined, but James dived at the chance to get more food. Delightedly she let one of the elves take her hand and guise her around the large beautiful kitchen, where flour was covering almost every inch of bench and floor.

"So do you really cook all the food?" Lily quizzed as she watched one elf sit at the top of a counter with a bowl of peeled potatoes wave down at her.

"Yes we do, missus, and we loves every minutes of it,"The elf replied, dragging her over to the large pantry - that she swore was taller than her Daddy's friend Hagrid. She grinned as it opened, it was stacked beautifully with fresh fruit and vegetables, and every other piece of food was made by hand with no can or package to be seen. Lily looked behind her, James and Sirius were tackling each other on the ground, causing themselves to get covered in flour and other sauces.

When her little tour had finished she eagerly ran back over to James and Sirius, who led her out of the kitchen. With enthusiasm piling up into her she ran from hall to hall, she wondered if Teddy had known about the kitchen, he'd been to Hogwarts for a good amount of time now...

"Do many people know about the kitchen?" Lily questioned thoughtfully to the two boys who walked behind her with an amount of confidence that could most likely suffocate them. She leaned her head in a way that most would describe 'cute,' or 'puppy-like,' or way that she just found comfortable as she stood looking at them curiously.

Sirius shrugged as James answered, "unlikely, most people only find it by pure accident or have someone tell them," Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"So how did you find it then?"

The boys paused, they shared a look of caution. "We had a map actually-"

"The Marauders map?" She finished incidentally, thinking of the map her father had once shown the family and told them stories about the uses of his father's and friends' invention. Neither James or Sirius replied as they stared at her horrified, as she nervously looked up at them whilst simultaneously biting her tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) I hope you liked, and please comment any little plot bunnies you'd like to see happen in the story!


	10. Investigation: Lily and the Marauders Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders investigate how the hell young Lily knew about their map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the wait, again I've accidentally deleted a part of the chapter so i had to rewrite so if there is a mistake please comment it and i'll fix it. Love you guys :)

James and Sirius shared a sudden look of unease, the unusual sound of silence settled around the group. Lily looking uncomfortably from one of them to the other, she'd known she had said something wrong, but for some unknown reason - she just couldn't place what she could have possibly said wrong. 

She watched as Sirius bit his lip and kneeled down to look Lily levelly in the eye. It was intimidating for her the way his face held all seriousness as if every joke that had been shared previously had been forgotten.

"S-Sirius?" She asked nervously, casually pulling at her ragged plaits that were still done up from when her mother did them the other day.

"Kiddo, who told you about the map?" Sirius asked as he appeared to cringe at his own question, this worried Lily as she was sure that couldn't be much of a big deal - right?

She swayed back and forth, breathing in the sweet air that escaped from the kitchen. Kindly ignoring Sirius' question, she patted at her knit red skirts as she appreciated the hard work put into it. Sirius repeated his question, and sighing in defeat Lily grumbled her response.

"Daddy."

Looking up, she noticed the confused look that embraced both Gryffondors' faces. "Is that bad?" Lily Luna prodded, tears suddenly rushing to her eyes. "Are you mad? Are you going to send me away? Please don't! Oh I'll be good I promise," Lily cried, she wiped at her red tear-stained face furiously "just don't send me away."  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Sirius exclaimed, pulling the little girl into a tight hug to reassure her that he really wasn't mad at all. James smiled gently at her, even sending her thumbs up awkwardly, she grinned back at him - sniffling only slightly now.

"-But how does your Daddy know?" Sirius asked, watching as Lily shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know, I thought you told him."

"Who exactly is your Dad anyway Lily, I was told he was an auror?" James questioned, maintaining the gentle voice as to make sure she wouldn't cry - although Sirius would argue differently.   
Lily nodded her head dumbly, "yeah... But Mister Dumbles said I couldn't tell you anything," she rubbed her hands nervously together, sweating anxiously.  
"What exactly did Professor Dumbledore - say exactly," James asked, stressing the last word as if to send a point that Lily wasn't picking up as she took a scared step back. Her eyes fluttered down to the ground as she appeared to focus or concentrate on what he'd said.  
"-Well, he said something about not saying my name and, my pre-Di-Ki-mint... But I'm not quite sure what that word mean, sorry," Lily recalled, thinking back to the previous nights conversation with the headmaster she'd known to bedead.

"Sirius," James instructed "loophole."

❧

Lily held tightly onto the cozy feathered pillow that Remus had given her when she's been plopped on the wooden ground of the boys dormitory, them all sitting on their beds as they thought up what to do.

"What is it again that we're doing?" Peter asked, biting into a cracker as he awkwardly stared at Lily. His breaths uneven as he felt stupid with a tiny girl in his room, a tiny girl he plays with toys and asks for her mummy.  
"Christ Pete, you'd think you wouldn't be able to remember your own name with a memory like yours," Sirius laughed, swinging his soft black hair over his shoulder "we're figuring out how her father knew about the map."

All of the boys nodded in understanding, scratching their heads for emphasis as they sat wondering what to do. "And we can't ask for her name?" Remus asked, his eyes scrunched up, the boys and Lily shook their heads - 'a definite no,' Remus plummeted down onto his bed. It was also within seconds that he shouted back up into a seating position, "can we ask for her father's name?" He said, looking at all of them curiously "it's not technically her name, it's someone else's."

Sirius grinned, "so little 'Lils, mind telling us what your father's name is?" He asked, his eyes glinting with a suppressed joy at finding a question.

"Daddy," Lily put simply, turning her body to now face Sirius to see if he could conclude an answer to whatever it was that they all seemed to be thinking - except Lily was very much clueless of the real problem.

James let out a shriek of annoyance as he clawed at his face. "No Lily! Not the name you call him but what others call him," he'd exclaimed.   
Anticipation drifted from marauder to marauder in the room as Lily felt their expectant eyes on her. She sat there, with her eyes scrunched up and tongue poking out, as she focused on remembering a greeting she'd once heard Professor McGonagall use in her time. "It was - um, ugh... Oh yes!" She's cried when it finally hit her "he'd been called 'Mister Potter'!"   
She stood up, looking very pleased with herself as she ran over to James bed to see if her answer had satisfied him. His shocked face was a very unclear answer.

"I mean, isn't Potter a common name, James?" Peter asked, his watery eyes raised as he met his friend in the eye. James nodded.

"And why do you have to stay at Hogwarts anyway?" James asked suspiciously, wondering if she could finally give direct answers.

Lily looked nervous, as she played with the ends of her bright red hair. She thought of what Dumbledore said, she couldn't tell her name or her predicament, but then again she was clueless to what the word predicament actually meant. 

"Well - I don't know how it happened exactly, but when I broke my aunt's necklace," she pulled the broken locket out from its hidden spot behind her shirt "the year changed, and so did the people."  
James and Remus' expressions were identical, a disbelieving look and an eyebrow raised.

"It's true! I know it is... Because, my grandmamma and Granddaddy are both here. But they're not even old!" She exclaimed, waving her petite hands around frantically. Her lip wobbled as she struggled to think of another way to explain her problem to the boys who had been so nice since her arrival. The boys stared at her, unease rolling of their shoulder as their confusion lay printed on the face and showed no remorse on poor little Lily's humiliation.

"I don't know what's happening, I'm only six (i realise in one chapter I put seven but I honestly meant six, forgive me readers) but what I do know is that I'm stuck, and I'm with my grandmamma and Granddaddy and for some reason they're not married, Daddy isn't born and I'm very much confused, what is happening!" She screamed, her brown orbs summed up what most would call 'pissed'. Not to mention her small face was bright red as her embarrassment stood in front of them naked, ready to be made fun of. the phrase 'please believe me,' and 'don't make fun of me,' her tears fell in bigger drops from her eyes.  
"Lily," Sirius cooed, trying to coax the girl into a much calmer state.  
She shook her head bitterly as wet angry tears rolled down her sullen cheeks. They were silent, they're silence filled her with the dread of judgement. Sobs choked her as Lily refused to allow herself to be any more pathetic in front of the marauders and seem anymore mortified than she actually felt. Vigorously, she stomped her feet and kept her eyes glued shut in attempt to ignore all the strange feelings that consumed her.   
Lily could hear Sirius sigh as he dragged himself from his bed and kneel down to her, "Do you want to come down to dinner with us or would you like to have a nap in my bed for a little while?" He asked her soothingly, Lily peeked out of one eye and looked at the surrounding marauders, even the others seemed surprised at the gentle way he handled her.

"If I have a nap... Can you find me my bunny?" Lily asked softly, she rubbed at her puffy eyes and collected the last of the tears. Sirius rubbed his face tiredly but nodded. Paternally, he picked her up and placed her ever so softly in his own bed, making sure to be ever so careful when he tucked her in. He didn't hesitate to check under the bed when she asked if there were any dragons that lived under his bed like her uncle Charlie had always said.

It was five minutes later when they had left, when awkwardly James entered the room with her rabbit in his arms, she sniffled a smile when he plopped him down onto the beds end. Her eyes drooped as she watched him stand sternly by her feet. "Night Lily," he murmured softly, running his hand through his black hair that reminded Lily so much of her beloved dad - messy and out-of-place.

A serene silence filtered through the room as Lily yawned, her vision hazy as James meekly shuffled towards the door. "'Nigh - 'nigh... Granddaddy," she whispered gently, James was bug-eyed as his hand stiffly turned the door knob.

"R-right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second night down for little Lily, hope things go well. Not to mention after this, a few more chapters and then small time skips will start to happen. Please comment any thoughts/ideas/mistakes. Have a nice day!


	11. A wicked plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily starts her morning with dancing and ends it with her clever skills at matchmaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. I hope you enjoy.

"You're kidding right?" Remus asked, his fork dropping into his plate with a 'clang'. "You don't think she actually traveled through time, do you James?" The disbelief was made clear and obvious in his voice, and Remus had no remorse in making sure he let on about how stupid he truly thought they were right now, believing that a kid could time travel.

"It's true Moony! When I said goodnight to her - she... She called me granddaddy?" James himself looked shocked at his own words.

"Granddaddy?" Peter sniggered, his face showing a large amount of humour. "She honestly called you that?" He laughed.

James flicked some of his breakfast at the rat animagus in response, getting when he spluttered in surprise.

"Well if she is a time traveller, like you bozos are suggesting, how do you plan on confirming this?" Remus inspected, his eyes void of emotion as he watched James shrug helplessly. It was hard for them to provide evidence for a small girl that had appeared out of nowhere and claimed to really be an accidental time traveller.

"We could... Ask her what she knows about James, if she really is his granddaughter she'll have to know something of importance about him," Sirius suggested, poking his dinner bitterly "this would be so much better if we had one of those lame potions that got people to tell the truth."

"One of those lame potions, Sirius, are very hard to make and I doubt you could make it because you're to busy pranking Snape," Remus retorted, massaging his forehead.

"Worth it," James and Sirius exclaimed at the same time. A small insecure grin spread on Remus' face.

Their conversation came to a halt when Dumbledore stepped up to make an announcement. His voice chat as it reached the whole of the great hall.

"Students in third year and above, I'm pleased to announce that our Hogsmede weekend is coming earlier than suspected. It will be this weekend, please make sure you have your permission skips ready at the gate," James shot Sirius a grin, their minds thinking along the same lines - Zonkos.

The dinner continued on, Sirius chatting loudly about the pranks they could pull. Rub Poison Ivy on all of their school supplies so that when they used it they would just get the itchy rashes was all that Peter put in.

Halfway through their boisterous conversation did McGonagall interrupt.

"I'm sorry if this causes any inconveniences, but Dumbledore has wished it that you take Lily with you to Hogsmede and watch her,"

The marauders faces fell slightly, although Sirius appeared not to mind completely as he simply looked up to meet his teacher in the eye. Although some found it strange, Sirius couldn't explain the large amount of affection he had for the little redhead. It could be pity, or just the plain reason that he did indeed enjoy her company.

"Isn't she to young to go anyway?" Peter asked, a scowl appeared on his face as he passive aggressively cut the toast on his plate. An air of annoyance drifted around him dangerously, even if the girl had caused him no harm he found himself sick with the fact that she stole all of Sirius' attention.

"And she doesn't have a permission slip," Remus added, looking thoughtfully at Peter, his eyes harbouring only slight concern.

"Unfortunately, Lily isn't an actual student at Hogwarts - so those rules don't apply to her," McGonagall said primly, turning to head back to her seat to avoid further arguments with the stubborn students that went by 'marauders'.

"Can you believe it!" Peter had snapped suddenly, dropping his eating utensils to cross his arms. He had the look of an angry toddler from the way he'd pouted his disapproval of the school's plan to have them babysit a kid. Peter looked to James to see if he'd put in his opinion but he continued to be deep in thought.  
"James?" Peter pleaded pathetically, watching wryly as James shook his head.

"Can you believe it?" James contended "How are we even going to get into the Hogs Head with little Lily?!" It was a well known fact that every Hogsmeade weekend, the marauders would take their traditional visit to the Hogs Head and either stay for a drink or get utterly wasted. Although James might beg to differ, he cared slightly that they may influence Lily down the wrong path - but then again the majority if him just wanted to drink in peace with his friends.

"Maybe we could just not g- yeah forget it," Sirius growled lowly, dropping his head harshly onto the table. No marauder broke a tradition, whether it was their end of year prank or the typical go to the Hogs Head - no backing out.

"Sirius," Remus calmed, pulling Sirius into a sitting position by his long black hair. "Don't worry about it, she's a little kid. We'll be able to fool her without anyone being hurt," he comforted, Sirius perked up slightly and sent him an almost timid smile.  
"Thanks," the smile dropped instantly, because it's very important for Sirius Orion Black to be anything but timid.

The boys smiled and finished off their dinners, collecting their stuff. James stole a plate, throwing a few scoops of shepherds pie as he did so.  
"Prongs." Peter shuffled closer to look at the contents of the plate. "Mind telling me why you're taking a plate of food?"  
The rest of the marauders looked at him, with wonderful gazes they eyed the plate of food. The tips of his ears turned red as he struggled to come up with anything to say. He shuffled awkwardly, his face scrunched up with a hint of agonising discomfort. "Because-" he grumbled "Lily might be hungry when we get back, she skipped dinner."  
The collection of Gryffondors raised eyebrows at him. "Lily already ate, she just left with Mary a minute ago," Remus pointed out, watching as James bit his lip in a very un-James way.

"I didn't mean that Lily," he muttered awkwardly. The marauders eyes widened in realisation. James shrugged wearily, embarrassed to show his worry for her hunger when he'd been previously ignoring her and being unkind.  
In a split second, Sirius had thrown himself at his best friend. "I knew you cared about her, oh I'm so proud of you!" He yelled theatrically as James tried relentlessly to throw him off.

Their fighting lasted barley a minute, with James kicking Sirius in the nuts to back off. The great hall had snickered accordingly when Sirius simpered off mumbling something along the lines of 'my love has betrayed me.'

When they arrived at their dormitory, the only sound was the faint and quiet snores of a little girl. Remus took the first step by prodding her shoulder until she woke up, he also took the second by telling her that she'd need to go back to her own bed with big Lily. Her own response was by the grumbling of her tummy as she pouted and hopped off the bed - her rabbit following her in hot pursuit.   
James awkwardly kneeled on to the ground as he named her the plate, she smiled widely at him and strangled him with a hug. The marauders laughed at their friend who mad a dying facial expression when Lily only hugged him tighter when he protested.

The air felt fuzzy when she had finally skipped groggily out of the room with her food from James, the marauders had grinned wickedly at him.   
"Someone's becoming soft," Peter sniggered.  
"Shut it," James grumbled falling onto his bed to finally have rest embrace him.

 

Lily Luna ran up excitedly to the girls dormitory, clutching her dinner in hopes for it not to fall. When she reached the room she grinned up at the older Lily joyfully.  
"Look Lily, look what James got me!" She squealed in delight, Mary glanced over at them smiling at little Lily sweetly at the racket that she had made. Lily held up her plate of dinner with pride, for her her grandfather whom she'd never met had shown her kindness and she wanted to scream and dance and tell the whole world how happy she was.

"He brought you dinner?" The head girl asked, slight surprise reigning down on her face. She shook her head shakily, a small chuckled escaped her - "he honestly took the initiative to feed you, wow... Big difference from two days ago." Both Lilys' reflected the same smile, a big toothy one that could light up the room.

Little Lily smiled and pulled herself up onto her bed, eating her dinner in serene silence as she watched the two other Gryffondors get ready for bed. "Lily," the younger asked finally, putting her fork down, "is there anywhere I can get pyjamas? And if it's alright normal clothes and a toothbrush?" She felt embarrassed for asking. It was strange for Lily Luna, living you're whole life with everything being handed to you and then one day find yourself unknown and in need of something so basic.

Mary gasped in shock and rushed over to Lily, embracing her in a hug that resembled the one she'd given James previously. "We're so sorry," she cried, "we completely forgot!" Lily Luna was in shock to say the least but allowing a giggle to leave her she petted Mary's pretty hair to help soothe her.

"Calm down 'Mares, she can borrow one of my old shirts for pyjamas and I'll ask McGonagall tomorrow about it," The older Lily huffed, a small smile on her face. She browsed through her belongings, searching for something that would fit well and be not of any importance to give to the small child. "Here," she said alas as she had handed Lily Luna an old shirt that had a picture of Bambi on it.

Lily thanked her, and made sure to jump into it, admiring the design with great approval. "I like Bambi, Aunt 'Mione owns all the Disney DVDs!" She said with great enthusiasm - pointing at the small cartoon animal. It felt like heaven for once, seeing something familiar - a cartoon that stayed the same no matter what year Lily was in.

Lily Evans paused for a moment before speaking, "what exactly is a DVD? I've never heard of one?" Although it was obvious on Evans face that she knew that it was most likely irresponsible of her to even ask the believed to be time traveler questions. The child stared up at her with large chocolate brown eyes, startled at the thought of someone not knowing what a DVD even was. Her head tilted in an almost puppy like fashion, as she pouted her lip in a way of displaying her incapability of articulating in an answer.

"Forget it," Mary waved off, removing the empty dinner plate from Lily Luna's lap. "I'm pretty damn sure that it's time for you to get into bed anyway," she told the two girls.  
Lily Luna pouted but nodded her head in submissive understanding. She whispered a gentle goodnight before she tucked herself into her bed - Mary ruffled her hair affectionately in response before she to landed in her bed. Evans waited for a moment, watching as Mary drew her curtains - it was a foreign thought to her just how someone could fall asleep so quickly. Lily Luna smiled shyly up at her and she returned it genuinely.  
"Lily." Evans moved closer to the child's bed whilst speaking in a soft voice. "Did you really travel through time?" Lily Evans even held the face of horror as she seemed to appear not believing her own string of words.

Lily nodded her head tiredly, her eyelids fluttering from open to close and then reverse constantly. "Yeah, but-" a yawn intercepted her speech. "I really didn't mean too, it was an accident." Evans shushed her, and muttered some words of comfort before drawing the kids curtains.

The younger heard the final noise of Evans climbing into her own bed before sleep washed itself upon her like the blissful ocean.

 

Lily woke up to the sound of a feminine giggle, poking her head tiredly out her curtains she watched as Mary danced around in her pyjamas, singing a song that was long outdated from her time - it was plain obvious by the way they sang and the beat she sang it too. Sniggering slightly, she noticed her namesake sitting in her bed and laughing along as well. It was a funny sight. Marry dipped and spun and oblivious to her audience pretended to dance with an imaginary person.

"Can I dance with you?" Lily Luna asked sweetly, jumping from her bed and imitating Mary's dance moves. Mary made a tiny shriek and Evens snorted with laughter. "Although-" Lily continued, "where I'm from, our music is waaaayyyy different!" 

Mary now red in the face looked at her curiously, "really? How so, can you sing me some?" She asked quickly staring puppy eyed at the six year old.

Lily laughed and quickly grabbed Mary's hands, moving them and quick fun movements like she'd seen Victoire and many others dance to popular muggle songs. She sang loudly and joyously "I'm so fancy~ you already know! I'm in the fast line, from LA to Tokyo." The song was Rose's favourite, one she'd played nonstop once she'd gotten ahold of it, telling Lily how it was popular in the muggle world. Lily relished in singing the rest of the lyrics, even getting the older Lily to bob her head before Mary pulled her into dancing as well.

It felt surreal, waking up in the morning only to dance her heart out as she created a bond so strong with people that they forgot their every insecurity as they span Lily Luna around until she felt dizzy. It felt nostalgic, as if this moment had been relived over and over again. Her laughter filtered through the air and with a final lyric she dropped to the floor and looked up to the pink cheeked Gryffondors .

"Here, the elves cleaned your clothes," the older Lily said through her overbearing cheer, handing the younger a freshly cleaned version of yesterday's outfit.  
(White shirt, brown skirt with white poke dots, maroon coloured cardigan, red scarf, white stockings, and black shoes - an outfit she'd had to wear to look nice saying goodbye to her brother).  
Throwing on her outfit, she discarded the cardigan and scarf - the day held a promise of warmth.

"What was that song anyway?" Mary lifted the child up and balanced her pit its form on her hip. 

"Fancy!" She giggled, hugging Mary's side.

Mary laughed and the three girls made their way to the great hall for breakfast, enjoying small talk and each others company. The sound of their footsteps were forgotten as they finally reached their destination, sounds of early laughter and chatter rising to their ears as they grinned - their mood the pure aspect of positivity.

Mary plopped Lils down in a seat next to her and the older Lily took the seat across. They dug into the food, conversations revolving around potions and a boy that seemed to have sparked Mary's interests. 

"Peter? Why not ask him out Mary?" Lily Evans encouraged quietly, flicking her wrists for emphasis of the girls nervousness. Mary had a blush that tinted her face so red that it could rival both of the Lilys' hair colours.

"No, he's a marauder he probably has some other - prettier - girl to go out with..." Mary mumbled, resting her eyes on her plate as the head girl gave her an unbelieving look. "Besides," she continued "if you expect me to ask out Peter than you have to ask out that Ravenclaw!"

Lily Evans shot her a disgusted glare, "no way, I barely know the guy!" She said. Her ears going an embarrassing shade of red. Little Lily looked back and forth from them, taking in their every word that they said. An evil glee in learning their every piece of private information.  
"Exactly!" Mary was exasperated, looking at her best friend as if she was the biggest hypocrite that had ever walked the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Why would Lily go out with a Ravenclaw?" Lily Luna asked, her mind fumbled as it tried to grasp the understanding that her grandmother would even think of dating someone else than she was meant to.   
"Because she thinks they're cute," Mary whispered to her as the rest of the head girl's face went bright red - her emerald green eyes flashing with betrayal as she flicked a pea at Mary.  
"Why are you my best friend again?" She growled, her scowl looking very un pretty on her usually happy face.  
"Because you love me," Mary answered, smiling. A small chuckle and the shake of the head assured them that the older Lily wasn't at all that mad.

"I still don't get it," Lily complained, kicking her legs childishly. "I thought Lily liked James!"

Mary burst out laughing, some neighbouring third years glared at them as their conversation was rudely interrupted by the choking laughs of Mary. "Her-" she gasped, "and James?" She laughed again and even Lily Evans was joining in on the laughter.

"But Lily," Lily Luna pried, looking up at the girl with brown eyes that spoke of only her curios confusion. "If you don't marry James-" her sentence couldn't be answered as Mary burst out in fits of laughter again, she sat there using one hand to try and cover her laughs and the other banging against the table. 

"Stop laughing at me!" The child snapped, her eyes now possessed by a sudden glare as she eyed Mary and her insufferable acts of humiliation.

Mary stopped but she was still snorting from her enjoyment of Lily Luna's comments on the older Lily having a relationship with the handsome James Potter. "I'm sorry," she laughed, biting her tongue as she stifled laughter.

"You're not sorry!" Lily growled out, her face terrifying as she gave Mary her best ever death glare. When Mary didn't apologise again with a serious face, Lily excused herself from the table - moving to the marauders instead.

It felt almost impossible to think about how much they'd laughed at her, and Lily Lina felt her face go completely and utterly red from the thought. Although she hated to admit it, she had gotten a very large angry and stubborn personality from her father - one he seemed better at controlling. Seething she thought back to how mad she was. They'd laughed at her questions and Lily couldn't help but have felt so useless and stupid. James and Lily were meant to be together, otherwise her father couldn't be born... Frowning she quickened her pace over to James.

Obnoxiously, she tugged on his sleeve watching as his annoyed expression disappeared when he saw her.

"Hello Lily, are you here to tell Sirius how much better I am at looking after you than he is?" He smiled a perfect grin at her and she couldn't help but be grateful that he'd started to enjoy her company. A matching smile spread enthusiastically across her face.  
"Hey!"  
Sirius' protests continued on ignored.

"May I sit with you? Mary wouldn't stop laughing at me." Within moments Sirius had pulled out a chair for her, she sat between James and Sirius looking across to the gleeful Remus and Peter.

Smiling she listened easily to their conversation, hearing as they spoke of pranks and Hogsmeade. Looking down the tables, she spotted the confused expressions of Mary and Lily. An evil idea came to her head and she sent them a wicked grin before she turned to Peter.

"Peter, are there any other Peters in the school?" She gave him the most innocent look she could conjure up, watching as his watery blue eyes concentrated on her question.

"No, there was one last year but he graduated- a Ravenclaw I believe," he answered watching her warily as he bit down on his sandwich.  
"That Pete was a Slytherin actually," Sirius corrected, patting Lily's head.

Lily made a thoughtful noise of agreement. "That's good... Peter, do you like girls with black hair?" She asked, watching with a straight face as he stumbled across words. 'Yes' being the clearest word she could hear. "Do you like Mary then?" She was answered by his bright red face, and a low chuckle from Remus. She gave him a raised eyebrow.  
"He's liked her since fifth year," he told her, Peter stuttered dumbly but Lily smirked victoriously.

"That's good." She put bluntly, confidence overriding her mindset. "Go ask her on a date," she instructed, her voice quite clear and articulate. Her brown eyes piecing as she watched him shake his head - blushing.

"Fine then," she put bluntly, "just asking because Lily was trying to persuade her to ask you out but she was to scared." The marauders gawked at her, she ate a berry. "Like mummy says 'your loss'. I just thought-" before she could finish Peter stood up abruptly, his face hot as he walked determinedly over to Mary and Lily Evans.

They all watched him say something to her, she held the same flustered expression. There was an exchange of words before he made his way back, sitting down quietly and not making a noise.

"So," Remus prodded, as they all looked at him expectantly.

"I'll have to ditch you guys at Hogsmeade, I've got a date," he said, paling as he did so.

The marauders all whooped and cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and thoughts/ideas.


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily enjoys the rest of the day but the night... not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me of any mistakes, and i'd love to hear your ideas and if it works with the plot I can try to include them.

The boys surrounding Peter whooped as epiphany was thrown at them in such speeds that they struggled to even take focus of the situation. Sirius slapped the rat Animagus on the back whole heartedly and James messed his hair up and held the largest of the grins. Peter was a bright red but his smile held the happiness of a young boy living in an eternal Christmas.  
Lily Luna smirked victoriously and rewarded herself with a slice of toast – stolen from Remus’ plate of course, he was very distracted as he was too busy spewing motivation to his lucky friend. She munched with a hidden delight. Soon her brown eyes fluttered towards Mary and Lily, Lily was shaking her friend and squealing with delight, Mary had her face changing from a gape to a grin every few seconds.

Standing up, Lily waddled over towards the two girls, the toast hanging slightly out of her mouth. She smiled through the toast at them and Mary couldn’t look her in the eye but her face faltered as her lips twitched upwards.

“Lily you’re a genius,” Lily Evans yelled as she wrapped her welcoming arms around the girl she didn’t know was her granddaughter. “Whatever you said – I don’t care, I love you for it!” she kissed Lily’s cheeks and the toast fell from the minor’s mouth. Lily Luna blinked away abrupt tears and returned Lily Evan’s hug, she tucked her little head into the crook of Evan’s neck.  
“Lily.” Lily Luna only buried herself deeper into her namesake. Sorrowfully, little Lily felt her mind swell with depressing thoughts she couldn’t explain. First, she felt the nostalgic thought of when her mother would hug her in the same way Evans was now, which led her to the next depressing thought. This was the grandmother that had never been around to hug her – to tell her she loved her, to cherish her just like her other grandmother.

“Lily?” Evans concern was wandering around them in graceful movements.

“I’m fine.” The words were mumbled and couldn’t sound any closer to a lie than it already did. 

Lily Evans rubbed her back soothingly, and Lily Luna let go of the hug, they sat back down in their original spots, Evans twisting her head constantly – all to assure herself that the little redhead wasn’t upset like she suspected. The rest of the breakfast continued with them cheering on to Mary’s new date.

 

The day passed smoothly, Lily attended lessons with either the marauders or Lily (older of course). At some point in lunch Evans spoke quietly with McGonagall about clothing Hogwarts’s littlest resident, she walked back with an envelope that jingled slightly when she moved – it was tucked into her pocket. When the day reached its end, Lily found herself climbing back into the handy down shirt from her grandmother.

“Lily!” Lily Luna squeaked, tugging the girl’s wrist. “Will you tuck me in? Please.” An innocent smile fell on her face that could melt even the most corrupt of crooks.

It wasn’t a surprise when a slightly embarrassed blush enveloped the head girl’s face, but putting all hesitation aside she swept the child into her arms and buried her into the child’s bed.

A charming giggle erupted from Lily Luna and a toothy grin spread on Evans’ face. “Cute,” she snickered quietly, pulling the sheets up so that only her head was showing. Once the blanket was on her, Evans stepped back and waved goodnight. The lights dimmed out. Darkness arose and gentle snores from every bed filled the sleeping rooms.

 

“Mumma? Dad?” Lily’s echoed across a dark landscape. For all the eye could see was a pitch blackness – no sun, no sky, no ground, just dark. In the distance, two figures. One with red hair and the other dark that rivaled the surrounding sky.

Breathing hurt, it felt as if piles and piles of rocks were toppled on top of her chest. Everything was hazy, but all Lily wanted to do was reach the people – her parents. Just let her reach them.  
Her mother’s dress was long and a sapphire blue that glittered brightly and was kind to her pretty form, it was the dress she’d worn to the reopening of one of the many Potter manors – a homing center to the abused and abandoned. Lily had loved that day; her family had been all smiles and cheers.

Her hands stretched longingly towards the family she’d missed.

It was cold and she was sore, but that was her parent she saw and how she longed to be held by them again, to hear their praises, their scolding. And then she woke up.

 

Her shoulders held droplets of sweat and shallow breaths escaped her in greedy puffs. Crying, that was all she felt like. Lily Luna felt a sob break out of her. “No.” the phrase was repeated quite severely and the shaky feeling that had her in tears only grew. Looking down at the floor she saw a plop of white – the rabbit. Lily pulled herself free of the blankets and hopped down, side stepping the sleeping rabbit as she moved for the stairs. As she walked down them, hand on the rail, she wiped away the drool that hang from the corner of her mouth.

Her tiny feet led her to the marauders’ dormitory, loud snores swirled in this room – much more obnoxious than that of the girls’ dorm.

Lily peered around, the only bed with the curtains open was Peter’s, and his arms was hanging lazily off the side. She shifted her gaze, she knew where Sirius slept and it would come down to the two last remaining beds. Edging towards the bed closest to her, she nicked the curtain open, shutting it instantaneously when met with the slumbering face of the wrong person.  
That left the last bed. Tiptoeing over in struggled silence she stood apprehensively, almost waiting for someone to jump out and scare her – A very James (her brother) thing to do. Tender minutes drifted past and cautiously she moved the curtain open… leaning over she nudged the sleeping boy until he awoke in a disgruntled state.

“Wha-“James was barely audible, and could barely open his eyes. “Lily?” His voice was confuddled and low, as if he believed himself to still be remaining in dream state.  
“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?” her timid voice held secret prayers on how much she wished he’d just accept, Harry – her father had always been the pushover and let her sleep with them when she was scared.

“Excu- no,” he sounded breathless and seemed ready to fall back into a deep slumber but his tired eyes flicked to Lily and he gave a sigh of defeat. He kicked the blankets open for her, “get in.” She grinned triumphantly and pulled herself in.

“Night, night.” 

She felt the safeness of company glaze over her, and soon sleep did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me of any mistakes, and i'd love to hear your ideas and if it works with the plot I can try to include them. Really wanna hear what you guys have to say, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


	13. Sleepy Sleepover; a world of tired James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James awaken to an amused Remus Lupin and a little girl hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the wait, I've been extremely busy at school and home. This chapter is extremely short and know that I'll make it up to you with another one that is actually at my normal length of at least one thousand words.

James woke to the worrying noise of Remus' low and abundant laughter, it was always worrying when you woke to a marauder laughing - one could insinuate that they had most likely been pranked. His eyes fluttered open and glaring at Remus he watched as the amused man pointed at his chest. Feeling a little bit confided he looked at his chest, two little arms were wrapped around him in some sort of hug, Lily's little head resting on him as her hair draped around her face.

"Didn't know you were into younger girls," Remus chuckled, he leaned down and pulled Lily into his arms, she made no objection and continued sleeping. "She's worse than you." They both knew what he was talking about, the marauder had made his insufferable habit of sleeping through everything a total joke.

"Where are you gonna put her?" Asked a tired Sirius who lay draped across James legs, an unlit cigarette stuck in between his fingers. "Heard Evans was looking for her but I think junior here would prefer to come to breakfast with us," he said simply, fumbling for something in his pocket before looking back to James. "Have a lighter?"  
"You're not smoking while Lily is in the room," James grumbled, shaking his head as he kicked Sirius off of him.  
Sirius had the modesty to appear guilty as he stuffed the packet away into his pocket.

Remus grinned, shifting his hood on Lily to a more comfortable position. "Lily left half an hour ago, she gave me Lily's clothes, apparently when we go to Hogwarts she'll be buying her some more with money she got from Mcgonagall." 

"Oh is she taking her for hogsmeade then?" Peter asked as he pulled his robes on.

Remus shook his head whilst Sirius answered. "We're taking her for the first half and Lily is watching her for the second."

Murmurs passed through the room, a mutual understanding passed by all of them. "Let's just get ready, I don't wanna be late for class again," Peter sniffed.

The boys nodded, and waking the sleepy Lily - helped her get ready too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on any mistakes/thoughts/ideas.


	14. Darkening Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hogsmeade grip has finally arrived, and Lily is led to the forest to play a simple game of hide & seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK AND IM SORRY. I know it took so long to update and I hope you’ll understand. Warning that the story is beginning to darken now, there will be this dark arc of sorts before I can come back to the lighter fluffier chapters.

Her eyes grazed the forests floor, giggling as she tightened her grip on Remus’s hand as they walked to a smaller clearing on the outskirts of the village. The tips of her ginger hair tickling her cheeks as she grinned, listening to James babble on whilst simultaneously ignore the almost nervous twitching of his hand.

“So, it’s just hide & seek, right? We’ll play that for a bit- you um, can’t go pass that tree-“ he stuck a finger out towards a clambering old tree with an extremely thick trunk and roots that seemed to swallow up the surrounding ground. “-or don’t cross that old fence there-“ Little Lily couldn’t quite exactly see to where he pointed but she made the assumption that if she headed in that direction she’d soon come across whatever fence it was that he seemed to speak about.

“Prongs,” Sirius snickered, his elbow ‘happening’ to jab the side of his friends chest. “Don’t stray into the village, don’t go out to far, and run away from any scary noises- got it?”  
“Don’t stray to far, don’t go out to scary noises, and run away from the village?”  
Throwing her a lopsided grin, and feeling Remus pat her head softly she assumed she’d gotten it right. Remembering the instructions they’d told her before parting ways with Peter she plonked to the ground, crossing her legs and counting loudly.

Her eyes begged to open and follow the sounds of feet crunching on fallen leaves, trace the sound of giggling and whispering teenagers as they became to slowly fade away with distance. Beckoning Lily to quicken her counting and chase right after them.

 

“...23...”

Her own words she seemed to lose, taking in the strange smells of dirt and coal that sifted gently throughout the little forest. Her hands falling to her sides to let her fingers run through the earthly soil as she reminisced softly in the times in which she’d capture bugs through her garden and have Hugo by her side to put each and everyone that they found in a little glass jar that they’d give to her mother, found moments later to be sitting pleasantly on the birch desk but be empty the very next day.

“...29...”

Hugo was a quiet kid, a cousin that would still spare her the excited look when he got to stay with only her- when Rose was to busy to come over as well. He’d clasped her hand with silent joy and she’d lead him to the front garden, point out her favourite marigolds that sat warmly in their bed before she’d lead him to the back garden so that they could lay in the earth as the heartedly drag leaves across the ground to see how many ants they’d catch. Faces reddening when they’d scatter away confusedly only to have random leaves fall into the path yet again - like their own horrible insect traffic.

“...33...”

She missed her family, she missed her aunt, she missed her Rose, and she missed her Hugo. More and more she felt homesickness begin to slip into her, edging her closer to an array of emotions she forced locked when unfamiliar faces became to familiar and left herself shaking with an unaddressed notion of the very opposite of contempt. Drowning her in its sickly ocean, as she seemed to try and tell herself and others that she could surely swim fine on her own. 

“...45...”

She took a steady breath, she was fine, she’d have fun and play games, home is just around the corner-

“50! Ready or not here I come,” she called, looking around the seemingly deserted Forrest. 

Skipping along, she had her hands brush against every tree, gazing up through the branches and leaves to see the clear sky that held the gloomy undertone of something worse to come. Small smile gracing her face she ignored the small feel of tire that nudged at her brain, walking more laps of the boundaries as she struggled to find a single trace of where one of the boys may have gone. Soon losing track of her own starting position as she headed to what looked nicer - ignoring the strange scratches on the bottom of the trees - where little flowers poked cozily out between crack and a small haze of light curtained gently across one side of the path, yet casted an even darker shadow on the other side.

A little feature of rotting white lines up slightly in the distance, and scrunching her nose - Lily ran forward. Child curiosity keen to have her know exactly what she was looking at. A fence. A little rickety thing that seemed to serve no purpose as it creaked dutifully against the push of the wind, narrowing her eyes she wrapped her fingers around it, leaning over only to be met with the sight of a larger clearing than the one she’d started in. A dinky house further along that had her mind buzzing with possible ideas of what could be inside.   
Her first conclusion being that the marauders were in there huddled together, cackling that it had taken Lily so long to even spot it... but hadn’t Sirius mention something about the fence being the boarder? Or had it been an excuse to have her not come across an amazing hiding place. With an easily finished internal conversation, she e pulled herself over. Sneezing ungratefully after tripping on her way down, hands rubbing against the small grazes that sat on her knees.

 

.

 

A shadow moved across one of the covered windows from up above, a small light that flickered inside as if coming from a contained flame that had been utilised to rid away the dark casting from inside. Lily twisted harshly at the doorknob, unsatisfied with its disobedience to move as a glare fell on her face. This failure to get to them was boring her and she craved the want to see inside of this curious building. Unhappily she pulled away, choosing to step away and eye its perimeter, looking her search on a smaller window with a smashed pane and a newly shredded curtain that delicately flapped outside of the room that owned it.

Tiptoeing over with the silence of a mouse she peeked in, gently resting her hands on the part of the sill that was bare of any glass, Lily peered in but saw no indication of anyone on the bottom floor but the muffled creaking steps from above. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her self in, letting out a silenced cry as her leg dragged across a piece of glass, ripping through her tights. Pouting, Lily sniffed as she saw a thin line of blood start to dribble out, dying the fabric along with it.

“Ow! Sirius, James! Comes down, I got a cut,” she shouted, lip wobbling as she felt pained tears clog up her vision, wrapping her hands round her leg as she heard the above creaking silence. “Guys?”

Hell froze over, panicked shrieks that obviously didn’t belong to any of the boys she knew sounded, paling slightly she listened mutely to sound of thunderous stomping come from the stairway. Seven masked people in black robes pointing their wands directly at her. Heart beating fast she let out a terrified shriek, not knowing exactly what it was that she was looking at but felt all the fright nonetheless.

“Move,” a monotone voice sifted from above, and looking up at the stairs Lily could eye the dark satin robe that fell with the steps of the speaker, and instantly with the command did the masked witches and wizards move. A pale face stood with the man, slicked back brown hair with darkened eyes that seemed to almost flicker red with the reflection of light. “Who are you?” It didn’t seem to be directed at her as two of his followers instantly stepped up to speak, the one who spoke an obvious male.

“My Lord, she is ‘Lily’, a child that headmaster Dumbledore has granted access to the school - she sleeps in the Gryffindor dormitories,” he seemed to sneer, twisting his head to stare Lily down scrutinisingly.

This ‘Lord’ that stood in front of Lily remained expressionless, instead choosing to fiddle his wand maniacally. “Dumbledore is an old fool but he’d never grant her home at Hogwarts,” he spoke, an eerie calmness to it all. “So tell me-“ his eyes shifted to her -“why are you here?”

Horrified, Lily felt her eyes roll to the back of her head, memories unfolding like a film as they played in front of her. 

Her mother braiding her hair. Rolling in dirt with her cousins and brothers. Buying dresses at the mall. The anniversary of the-

In an instant it stopped, and a hand reached forward and closed around her throat, suffocating her as the ‘Lord’ snapped assortments of words at her.

“You time travelled. How? Who wins? Answer me!” His hand grew tighter and Lily could feel the swelling of tears on her face. Growling he dropped her, his robe swishing as he stepped away. “Narcissa, take her back to the manner - we’ll continue on from here.” Scowling he made way back to the stairs, all but one of his followers trailing him up the steps.  
Cold locks falling out behind her, a lady’s bony hand wrapped around Lily’s wrist - pulling harshly as she was dragged roughly to a crooked fireplace. So,etching throw. In it and words yelled before she was forced in, face greening with the sickening fall of it all.

Home, she wants home so bad-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time? Please comment on any thoughts/ideas/corrections that could be made - I’m all ears for listening :).


	15. Something Terribly Dark and Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily awakens to the darkness of a room and presence of two not so comforting figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*  
> Hello, I got nervous that I’d have this take another really long time before it got published so I’ve rushed it a little before my dumb self forget. I hope it’s okay, and yes the story is beginning to darken. Please if you see any mistakes or corrections to be made, don’t feel bad at all about telling me, I welcome them wholeheartedly!

A gentle ache rubbed grimly against her head, pulling her mind thoughtlessly through the two lands of ‘consciousness’ and not. Eyes scrunched originally, she slowly let them fall open, as if she knew something was wrong but had a budding voice whisper in her ear that she would wake in the girls’ dormitory at Hogwarts - although that would still arise questions. 

Opening one eye, she finally felt herself sink into her surroundings, the ground was hard - hard as in cold. That sort of cold that stings pleasantly against your skin but falling against it with enough force burdens you with a freeze that swells to a painful burn. Rocking her head to the side, Lily peered to the ceiling, squinting at the bold chandelier she could make out, it twinkled diligently. Lips pursued and hands pressed against the floor, she pushed herself up.  
A heeled shoe pressed against her chest pushed her right back down, and her help echoed through the darkened room as Lily felt the bruising pain of her head hit the ground.

“Sister, the little fugitive is awake - do we call for-“ the snooty sounding voice was interrupted by an instant negative objection. The first speaker, had hair that struggled to remain tied back as its vigorous curls fell out, and it framed a face blurred by the rooms lack of light. The second, more easy to make out with the frosty shine of their pale blonde hair and glossy eyes that were shaped in a distasteful scowl. 

“Where am I?” Lily asked quietly, eyebrows drawn with the feeling of a dawning panic as she felt the pressure on her chest be ever so carefully be pulled away. 

“The Malfoy Manor of course, so do keep your dirty little hands off the decor,” the first woman spat. Cruel and bratty, is all that Lily could think. She wouldn’t have to worry about dirtying the unseeable furniture in this house if they hadn’t bothered to bring her here in the first place. She had to give herself an internal swat to even remember why she was here - although why is more of a placeholder, the spooky ‘lord’ she’d seen hadn’t given much reason, only outrageous whines for answers she didn’t have. 

The paler woman stepped closer, chin inched higher and hands wrapped in some fine fur. “Get up child, there’s no use for you on the floor,” she instructed, no welcoming pleasantries in her voice as she directed poor Lily. “-Oh and Bella? Please do get the lights, whatever aesthetic you’re going for is completely unnecessary.”

As Lily once again pulled herself up, delightedly thankful to have not once again been pushed down, she watched as this supposed ‘Bella’ call for some house elves that soon had the room lit up for all to see. 

While Lily slowly tittered as she stood, she felt the cool breeze tingle against her legs, enlightening her on the fact that both her shoes and stockings had disappeared. As if reading her mind, the blonde lady swooped in with an answer. “They were dirty, so I had them burnt.”

Burnt. The word was not at all comforting, and she felt herself bite her lip as she began to even think what they also planned to do. Her brown eyes shook, and her hands clamped together, cemented together by paranoia and fear. Pale, cold, and scared, she stood still, watching as the two ladies busied themselves in the room as the talked in vague conversations.

 

“What’s your name girl?” Bella spooked, her long nails dragging across Lily’s shoulder, pressing down as she the last word with unbidden spite.

“Li- Lily.” It felt impossible to speak, as if when Lily finally spoke her ears would be filled with disagreeing squeals of threats and insults.

“Lily what?”

“Oh Bellatrix, do please leave the child alone,” Narcissa spat, swatting away the others hand and looking down at the little girl in front of her. “How old are you?” 

“Six,” She gulped, eyeing the witch with worrisome eyes. She’d been kidnapped, that’s what they’d say. Mum had always told her what to do when being kidnapped, but never what she should even think of doing once she was actually had been kidnapped. 

“Stop slouching, if you’re six you should know some proper etiquette by now.” The woman’s hands pulled at Lily’s shoulders, straightening them to a point that had them feel as if she planned to staple them in that position, but she wouldn’t dare say anything with the amount of intoxicating fear that she felt as the woman held her. Although her expression wobbled, and her body ached, she followed the guiding hands as she stiffened her body to morph into how she instructed, standing uncomfortably straight.

“You’re such a mother, Narcissa!” Bellatrix mourned. “Looking after some filthy little girl who probably isn’t even a pure blood.”

“She’s got the hair of a Weasley, Bella, and they are surely pure bloods,” Narcissa reprimanded, sticking her nose in the air for a cold defiance of Bellatrix’s criticism.

“And as if a Weasley is any better?”

Lily’s lip wobbled, she felt her face redden unattractively, although the conversation wasn’t one she was too knowledgeable in she could tell by the way they spoke of her mother’s family that it was of no compliments. And even if this Narcissa was any at all motherly, the woman lacked the welcoming and warmth that would be able to grant ease to her shivering self.

“Well maybe she’s a Prewett.” Lily could feel how Narcissa had her fingers pressed faintly against her scalp, running them through her red hair as if to ease both the knots and her frustrations.

Bellatrix had her arms crossed, and the significant tapping of her foot was only more to add to the woman’s unlikeable attitude. And as the dawning rays of irritation flickered with delicate frost, Lily clasped the only hope her mind could focus on and pray for this all to end so quickly.

The room sounded with the unearthly noise of apparition, loud and thunderous as it bore into their ears.those robes figure she’d seen previously surrounded them, intricately patterned in one same circle. But what truly had the blood drain from her face? That same lord that appeared and could only look down wickedly at Lily, his face no homely sight as devious plots seemed to waver dangerously in the spiteful twinkle of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still sweating*  
> Comments on what you think or any ideas you’d like to see are greatly appreciated!


End file.
